Kiss me
by julia-neHH
Summary: *Eddie's POV on story TRUST* She saved me. She brought me out of my misery and I want to see her again. From the moment I locked eyes with her, I knew I was going to make her mine no matter what. But she's different. Unique. And I want all of her. I was drowning then she came and pulled me out. My life. Without her, I am nothing. So Trust me, I will never hurt you. *Read&Review*
1. Chapter 1

**Kiss Me**

I hate Loren Tate.

From the moment she turned around I knew I was going too. When she smiled at me my heart skipped a beat. When she refused to let me stay even after I dropped on my knees pleading her. Kidding. But I did beg her. I just wanted to eat and have some time alone in peace. To get away from everything, from Chloe. She had barged in my apartment, giving out her pathetic excuses and begging me to go back with her. So what did I do? Instead of confronting her, I was a coward. I left as soon as I saw an opportunity. She broke me, and I'll never forgive her. I should've listened to my dad. How many times did he warned me about her, but I never listened. I was too blind by the so called 'love' I had for Chloe. But after I got to know her and Chloe's true colors began to show; I now know that was never in love with her. But that's not important anymore; all of it is forgotten whenever I'm around this girl. Nothing else matters, it's just her and me.

She makes my heart beat out of my chest. Cheesy, but it's the truth. She leaves me speechless and in awe. She's the reason for my smile. She, with no intention to, brought me out of my misery and feeling sorry for myself. She's beautiful and does all the most unexpected things. She's different. And I hate her for all of this. I hate her because she made me realized how selfish and unreasonable I was being. I have people that love me and will support me, I knew that. But I was too busy locking all my feelings away and fighting a battle alone. She slapped some sense to me. So I also have this sincere gratitude for her, she saved me.

I knew I was going to hate her but I knew I was going to like her as soon as she turned around and smiled at me nervously. Talk about confusion… When she looked at me with those beautiful hazel eyes, they instantly became my favorite color. Her messy hair, her soft skin that was tempting to touch, and the tired expression attracted me all the more. I knew right away she was a hard worker and didn't take anything for granted. I knew right away that she's not like all the other girls. I knew right away she was going to be part of my life whether she wanted or not.

"Look I know it's late at night and the café is closing. But I'm really craving a smoothie and food." I pleaded her but she still rejected me. I was honestly hoping she would've said yes but when she said no, disappointment got the better of me. I couldn't hide it and she noticed. I was making my way out when she called me and let me stayed. I was happy and relieved. Even if I just met her, she had this effect on me. I didn't know what it was, but I didn't mind it.

I spend the next few hours with her, talking and joking around. She was easy to be around, fun and understanding when I went rigid when Chloe called me. She treats me like a normal person, not the Eddie Duran. And I found myself lose track of time. When she had to leave I was disappointed, I didn't want her to go just yet. I insisted on taking her home. We were about to leave when my worst nightmare came in. Rage took over me. She was the last person I wanted to see.

"There you are!" She yelled with a smile on her face. The nerve on her acting like nothing ever happened.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I felt Loren's gaze shift from Chloe to me. "Eddie…" She said cautiously. Chloe turned her gaze to her and her eyes narrowed. "Who are you?" She spat. Reflexively, I stood in front of Loren pushing her behind me. She looked at me taken aback. 'Are you okay?" I nodded and smiled at her reassuringly before looking back Chloe with an annoyed expression.

"Leave Chloe." Her name tasted like venom. She completely ignored me and her gaze was fixated on Loren. I felt Loren clutch my jacket and grow uncomfortable. Chloe crossed her arms and took a step forward. I took a step forward too, daring her to make a move.

"Listen little girl, if you think you stand a chance with Eddie you're so wrong. He's mine. Before you're little heart is broken go home." I shot Chloe a glare. How many times did she put other girls down just because they made an attempt to talk to me? The Chloe I knew was all a lie. She's not the orphan Chloe Carter who had to work hard to get to the top. No. She's Cynthia Kowalski, the deceiving and manipulative girl from Fresno. I kept glaring at her and counter her back when Loren shook her head.

"I can handle her Eddie." She said. I instantly grabbed her hand when she walked towards Chloe. "Loren…" She smiled reassuringly and skeptical I let her hand go. Loren turned to look at Chloe. Sparkling Hazel meeting blue full of deceit. Loren shook her head at Chloe and her expression turned disgusted.

"It's pitiful. You actually think that after all that you have done to Eddie you can get him back? Haven't you done enough damage? You lied, cheated and used him. Face it. He will never go back with you. Grow up Chloe, go and make something out of your life and stop blaming everyone for your mistakes. Instead of ruining everyone's."

I was speechless. A smile formed on my face looking at Loren in awe. She just told Chloe off. I wanted to hug her right there, thanking her. Chloe looked back at Loren not knowing what to say, her face turned red and she stomped her feet on the ground. She charged at Loren and pushed her to the side. I grew wide eyed and rushed to her. I was too late; she hit her head on the counter and fell unconscious on the floor. I picked her head up carefully and frantically called for her.

"Loren! Loren wake up! Loren?!" I grew full of worry and concern. I cupped her cheek gently shaking her.

"Get up little girl. I didn't you push that hard."

Snapped at Chloe. "Look what you did! Stop acting like it's not your fault. I've had it with you and your bullshit! You will pay for this!" I breathed heavily and my eyes showed nothing but fury. I turned to Loren; I put her head on the ground gently with my jacket as a cushion. I turned around and noticed Chloe was not gone. I'll deal with her later, Loren is more important. I turned off the lights of the café, locked the door and grabbed Loren's belongings. I walked back to her, she was still unconscious. Picking her up, I made my way to my car and to her house. When her mom pulled on the drive way, when she looked at Loren full of concern and worry, when the doctor came and checked on her. I made an oath that I will always protect her no matter what.

I couldn't sleep that night. I was too overwhelmed by the events and long to see Loren if she was okay. I went straight to my dad. He didn't say anything, he just listened to me. That's all I wanted, to let everything out. I told him about Loren. The girl I just met who I have this strong feeling towards. I told him about Chloe and how she injured her. I told him how I regret never listening to him. He didn't say 'I told you so', he just sat there taking in every word I said.

"She sounds like an amazing girl." I was leaving when he suddenly said it. I smiled. "She is."

"It's hard to find girls like her… Eddie, don't let her slip through your fingers."

"I'm not planning too. I will do everything just to have her around me." He hugged me and ruffled my hair. "That's my boy." He exhaled. "Your mother would've been proud of you."

"I know. But she's disappointed in me actually being engaged to Chloe."

"Everyone makes mistakes." He let go and smiled.

"Not as big as this." I said.

"Don't let it bring you down. Learn from it."

I nodded and patted him on the arms. "Thanks Pop's." I left and went home. I stayed up all night on my piano. I was suddenly inspired. Loren Tate, what have you done to me? I just met you and yet you have taught me so many things. You're something else.

As much as I didn't want, I grew attached to her. I need her and that's not something I can stop simply because I want to. I got to see her again. Maybe I should go and check on her now. I should… What am I thinking! It's 4 o'clock in the morning. Maybe later today… Maybe she's working in the café. I'll go and check on her. I sighed and continued playing with every instrument I had. My mind took me to the café and our conversations. Her laugh, smile and the sparkle in her eyes are stuck in my memory. I grew excited at the thought of seeing her hand and holding her in my arms. I shook my head and whispered. "You idiot, you just met her." I chuckled softly. Loren, what are we going to do with you?

I was out of the house at 8 o'clock and driving to the café. There was a tall man on the cashier; his name was Danny, Loren's boss. She wasn't here; I asked him if she was coming. Danny said that she'll be here for her 9:00 shift. I, relieved, thanked him and waited in the car. He didn't recognize me since I was disguised. It was 8:45. I impatiently waited for Loren, tapping on the car wheel and glancing at the café for a sign of her. I got off the car and walked towards the café. Where is she?

As soon as I was in, I looked around. There she was. Sitting on one of the booths eating a bagel. Exhaling, I nervously walked towards her. "Loren?" It came out like a question. My heart rate increased when I saw her beautiful hazel eyes and the sound of my name coming out of her. Sighing in relief when she recognized me I sat down next to her. All the anxious feelings were gone and I felt comfort that she was okay. We talked like yesterday's misfortune never happened. I was at ease and comfortable. Every now and then I would take a look at her and smile.

I was shocked when she told me she didn't remember what had happened yesterday. I was scared that she forgot all that we talked about. But all those feelings were replaced with rage and mad at myself when I noticed the bruise. It reminded me how I didn't protect her. I confessed how much I hated myself because of me she got hurt. She was kind and sweet saying that it wasn't my fault. But what she doesn't know is that I'll never forgive myself for not being able to stop Chloe from hurting her.

The feeling of holding her in my arms is unfamiliar. Her small form wrapped around my arms calmed me. She smelled like lavender. Sweet and accentuated. I never want to let her go; I can die happy like this.

I was hugging her when her best friend, Melissa, made her presence well known. She cornered me up and bombarded me questions. She was charismatic but intimidating when she wanted to be. I looked at Loren, begging to help me. She did, and I smiled in gratitude. I felt Melissa's gaze follow me as I made my way to the car. A huge grin appeared on my face as I parked my car. I entered my apartment and lay on my couch. Replaying today. The smile plastered on my face didn't want to leave. What have you done to me?

I hated her because of what she did to me. Now I trust her, she's my beacon and I don't know what to do if I don't have her. I met her yesterday. I met her yesterday…

The constant knocking on my door brought me out of my trance. "I'm coming!" I yelled. As soon as I opened the door, Jake walked past me.

"Okay you have an interview with Donava Liks at 1. Then a photo shoot at 2. Then…" He said looking at his phone. "You're off the hook."

"Jake! Buddy! I'm great. You?" I said sarcastically sitting on one of the chairs. He looked at me confused. 'Okay whatever. Have you written anything yet?"

I sighed irritated. "Yeah I have. But it's not a full song."

"Eddie… We need that song fast. The record is not letting me breathe."

"They'll have to wait then. I'll have it, just tell them not now." I said agitated. Jake put his arms in defense. "Okay. Okay. Calm down." I glared at him and shrugged. "Is it all business with you?"

"I'm your manager. That's my job. How are you pulling of? Is Chloe still harassing you?"

"The usual." Sighing I scratched my head. "But she doesn't get to me. So I'm better." I smiled and shook my head laughing.

"What?" Jake said curious.

"Nothing." The memory of Loren appeared on my face. She's the reason.

"Okay… Hey look I gotta go. So remember interview and then photo shoot." He walked to the door. I nodded and he closed it. Sighing I rubbed my face and got ready. The interview was fast. I was only asked about my tour and my next album. The photo shoot, I don't even remember ever happening. Loren was always on my mind. This girl… I'm telling you, she's the reason why I'm in a good mood. My dad even pointed it out and so did Ian. I was on the car with him on our way to a new opened restaurant. I was glad to see him again.

"It's been long since I seen you. How long? Two months?" He said. I chuckled. "It's great to see you."

"So where are we going mate? To Rumour or the club to pick some ladies up?"

"Naa man. I want to take it easy tonight. We're going to a new restaurant that just opened. Close to the Valley."

"The what? Ed…" He eyed me. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing…" I inhaled. "Just met someone."

"Ohh Now I understand." He winked at me and laughed. I shook my head. Earlier today I had called Loren. I really wanted to know more about her; much to my disappointment she rejected me. I was surprised and a little afraid. Afraid that I scared her off. Am I that obvious? I crossed my fingers that that wasn't it. I wouldn't want to ruin our friendship. But I want her badly. It's not normal what I feel towards her.

We were walking towards the restaurant. Ian looked at me in disbelief as he took in where we were. "Mate who's this girl and what has she done to you?"

"I'll tell you later in dinner. This restaurant is new and Italian." I walked towards the entrance when a girl sitting on the bench next to the door, caught my attention. She looked familiar. She looked at me and those hazel eyes stared back. "Loren?" She opened her mouth slightly and looked surprised. Ian's gaze shifted between her and me. A smile appeared on his face as he fully took in Loren's appearance. She looked amazing. I felt a blush appearing on my face but it disappeared as Ian sat next to Loren. I wasn't happy with their distance. Ian's had her pressed against his chest. I shot him an annoyed glare. He didn't see it. He was too busy flirting with Loren. I smirked when I noticed how uncomfortable she looked and it only widen when she moved away from him. I sighed in relief. I'm jealous. Damn.

Jealousy taken the better if me I commanded Ian to go inside. He complied and I took this as an opportunity to talk to her. I sat next to her and smiled when she got closer to me. I stared at her, she's beautiful.

"Hi Eddie." She said. We talked. The full moon having us in a trance and the peace and serenity hypnotizing us. I learned that I had no reason to be afraid. I had no reason to doubt our friendship. I smiled at her and she smiled at me back. A cold breeze flew past us and she shivered. I gave her my jacket and she never looked better. A warm smile appeared when she snuggled in, inhaling my scent. When she had to leave, I was about to tell her to stay. But I bit my tongue and watched her go. Suddenly something came to me.

I called her name and she turned around. I pulled her into an embrace, she smelled like me. Then I kiss her forehead, right where the bruise was located. She looked shocked and taken aback.

"Ian was right. You look beautiful." I smiled and turned around. I was mid-way in opening the door when I turned around to look at Loren. She was in the car with her head rolled back on the cushion. I entered the restaurant laughing. What did I do?

I looked around for Ian and he was already flirting with one of the waitress. Coughing, the waitress turned around and turned wide eyed. I smiled warmly at her and sat down on the table.

"Ed! There you are. I was worried about you."

"You weren't." I stated. The waitress regained her composure and took our orders.

"Who was that beauty outside? Is she who I think it is?"

I nodded and drank some water. "Wow. No wonder why you're head over heels for her. She's gorgeous!"

"She's different."

Ian laughed. 'Yeah you've always been a sucker for different. So you're completely over Chloe?"

I sighed and looked at the glass of water. The waitress came back with our drinks and food. Ian gazed at me expectantly. "Let's just say I'm better than before." He stayed quiet for a few moments. "She's the reason." He stated. I grinned and took a mouthful of food. By she he means Loren. And he's right. She's the reason why Chloe's memories are not that painful anymore.

We caught up with our lives. He was mostly interested in Loren. And I realized that I knew nothing about her. I disapprovingly cussed. He just laughed at how childish I was acting. I just shrugged my shoulders. I'm big love struck idiot now.

The next day, Ian was out most of the day doing photo shoots. I was home with the exception of going over my dad's. When I came home, I deliberated on calling Loren. I stalled for a few hours and played around with my piano. I gave up and picked up my phone. I dialed her number. After four rings she picked up.

"_Hello."_ It wasn't her voice. I double checked if it was Loren I had dialed. It was.

"This is Eddie Duran…"

_"Of course I know who you are! Do you think I live in a rock?"_

"I'm sorry…" I said slowly.

_"Ohh An apology from Eddie Duran, how on Earth can I reject that?"_

I chuckled and sat down on the piano bench. Put my elbows on top of the piano and leaned forward. "Okay. I'm look I was calling Loren is she around? Do you know her?"

"_No, I don't know Loren. I just found this phone lying on the floor because its careless owner just left it behind." _

I sighed in disappointment. "Damn." I cursed.

"_I'm just messing with you! Sheesh loosen up at bit. You're just like Loren. B-T-W I'm Melissa her amazing and must I say just drop dead awesome best friend."_

I face palmed. Melissa, of course! I laughed and sighed in relief. 'Okay good. I was worrying that I would never be able to talk to her. You got me."

_"I know. I'm hilarious. Shhhh Don't tell Loren."_

I chuckled lightly. "Don't worry my lips are sealed, Melissa."

_"So to what may the purpose of this call be?"_

Inhaling I told her I wanted to talk to Loren. That I wanted to see her again. Here I was indirectly confessing to the best friend about my feelings for the girl who has me up all night. I thanked her when she said she'll tell Loren to call me back. I was really looking forward to the call. She hanged up and I put my phone away chuckling. Melissa and Loren. These two are something else. I recall Melissa's intimidating attitude, but sounded so different when I was talking over the phone. The girl was unique. And I went to think of Ian. A devilish look appeared. Ian and Melissa. Sounds right.

Twenty minutes later she called. I answered the phone and setted up to hang out. The grin never leaving. We planned to meet at 8. I was putting my phone on my pocket when Ian came through the door.

"Hey mate. How about we go out and have some drinks?" He sat down on the couch.

"I can't. I'm taken." I grinned at him. He instantly knew who I was talking about.

"What? First she changes you now she's taking you away from me." He laid back and put his feet on the table.

"Hey be happy for me. I can actually have a chance with her."

"When did Eddie Duran's insecurities came about? I believed they never even existed." Ian looked at me incredulous.

"When you feel what I'm feeling, you'll understand." I stated getting up.

"I don't have time for that. Love is a waste of time." He covered his face with his hands. I looked at him in disbelief and shook my head. "Tell me that when you're in love."

"Mate are you in love with Loren?" Sitting up he folded his arms and waited for my answered. I was thoughtful for a moment. Am I? If I am then this feeling is very unfamiliar to me. But what I feel towards Loren is unexpected and sudden. I don't want to come to a conclusion then find out it was a mistake. I may not know my feelings for her, but I know that the thought of not seeing her is unbearable. I sighed in frustration. I ignore him and walk upstairs. Trailing behind is Ian's laugh. "Ohh Okay just leave me with my question. It's all cool Ed."

I spent the next hours making calls and writing lyrics. Ian came a few times to bother me about Loren.

"Look I'm Eddie Duran, the big rock star, who's so in love with Loren Tate. I want her so bad. But I'm a big scary cat. So I take no action and just sit around and indulge myself in lyrics because that's how sad I am."

I would've kicked him out. But all of that was true. No matter how many times I denied it. I always came to one conclusion: I'm falling fast and hard for Loren.

When it was 7. I took a shower and headed out.

"Good luck Mate! Tell me how it goes." I walked past him; he was sitting down watching TV. "Take a condom!"

"Shut up!" I shouted, my face was red and banged the door shut. From outside, I still heard Ian's uncontrollable laughs. He's probably rolling on the floor by now. I entered the elevator, head to the car and make my way to her house. I was ecstatic and the grin glued to my face.

I walked towards her front door and knocked. I heard the hush voices and the scattering of feet. Then I saw the door creek open. At the sight of her I instantly smiled.

"Hi Loren."

"Hi Eddie." She reciprocated my smile making mine widen. I couldn't hold it any longer and pulled her into an embrace. I was in need of one. I inhaled her scent, intoxicating. I smiled when she hugged me tightly causing my hold to tighten on her. The comfort she brings with just one touch is addicting. I can't get enough of her. It was quiet and that was okay. We didn't need to say anything. Then I heard something. Loren heard it too. My face turned a deep shade of red when I felt Loren bury her head on my neck. Before she let go, I instantly grabbed her waist, pulling her close and keeping her there. I whispered next to her hears. "What was that?" I felt her body shiver.

"What was what?" Her breath tickled my neck and sent chills down my spine.

"I heard something."

"I didn't" She began to pull away from me. If it was up to me, we would've stayed like that. I was about to pull her back, but thought twice before taking action. She looked at me, and I followed the same trail. I observed her and held my breath. She turned her gaze to the ground. I frowned. Scratching the back of my head I said. "You look amazing."

"Thank you… At least I look better than the first time we met."

I chuckled. She was breath taking the first time I met her. "What are you talking about? I thought that was se- um cute." I stopped before I said something stupid. Sexy.

"Cute… right." She repeated. "You were going to say something else." I stuttered nervously. "I-I wasn't"

At the end of the day, she wins. When we left, we were hand to hand. A smile on both of our faces. The car ride was full of conversations and traffic. I learned that her favorite color depends on the mood she is in. I smiled when it was red, happiness. She is a bookworm and her favorite author is Dan Brown. She scrunched her face when I said he wasn't one of my favorites.

I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to lean in and press my lips on hers. I was about to, but it was suddenly taken away when the car almost bumped into another one. Our foreheads crashed against each other. I recovered first and rushed to her. Worry filling me. I cupped her cheeks. I was lost in her hazel eyes when we were interrupted by the driver. I glared at him for a second before keeping my gaze fixated on Loren. They were in a conversation, and I got annoyed at the way he looked at her. His face turned red when she smiled at him and I want to snap at him. I'm jealous again. I got more irritated and annoyed when they held hands. I was in fists, Loren noticed and she let go of his hands. She scooted closer to me and by instinct I grabbed her waist pulling her closer to me. I smirked at Eric. He looked at me. "Are you okay Mr. Duran?"

"Yes. Don't you have some place to take us too?" That came out harsher then I intended too. I was jealous. At least I can admit. Loren noticed the annoyed tone on my voice and looked at me curiously. I shrugged and Eric turned around quickly. I turned away, covering my face. It was red. Flushed. The rest of the way there I became even more annoyed with Eric. He interrupted yet another moment with Loren. She smells nice even nicer up close, that's all I was able to find out before Eric. This time I did retort at him. He was scared and he turned around quickly. We were here. I quickly forgot all about Eric and told Loren to close her eyes. She reluctantly complied. I led her to the place I have always come to. One of the many places that takes me away from my problems. I felt the need to share it with her. My hopes came crashing down when she told me she knew this place. I wanted to surprise her.

I was taken aback, never had I ever known someone who knew this place. I asked her how she found it. But regretted when she choked up in the memory. She founded with her dad, but at the mention of him she looked at the ground. I wanted to go and hug her reassuring her I'm here. Who are you Loren Tate? Not knowing is killing me. She turned to touch the old tree. I walk to her and squeezed her shoulders. "Loren… What's wrong?"

Please tell me. I want to help you. It's killing me seeing you like this. Let me help you. Look at me Loren. She slowly gazed at me. A smiled appeared on her face. But her eyes didn't sparkle; the smile didn't reach her eyes. My heart broke. She down casted her eyes. Look at me. When she didn't I pulled her into an embrace. I held her there. I didn't say anything. Just tightly wrapped my arms around her and reassuring her I'm here. At our proximity, my heart pounded rapidly. She was tensed, but then he relaxed me and hugged me back. My embrace was the same.

"I'll always be here for you. Never forget that, okay?" She muffled in my shirt.

Still worried about her, I went back to the car and got the food. For the rest of the night we talked about everything. I opened up about my mom, something I was never able to do. But it felt good to let all my feelings out. Loren understood and she rested her head on me as we were lying on the ground. It was twelve when she became sleepy and I had to take her home. On the way there, she was fighting sleep. A battle she was not going to win. I pulled her to my chest, her head resting there and my arm wrapping her. She was falling asleep when we got there. I took her to her front door. She was still dazed. I smiled warmly at her innocence. I pulled her into an embrace. I cupped her cheek and kiss her other one. Her skin soft, I let it linger for a few beats. I didn't want to let go just yet, so I pulled her back into my arms. My hands on her waist, my chin on her shoulder and the smile when she wrapped her arms around me. Before I left, I kissed her head and turned around to the car. I got in and Eric turned around. "Mr. Duran I'm sorry about earlier." HE didn't look at me in the eyes.

"Don't do it again." I said, with annoyance.

"I won't." He turned around and drove me home. I closed the door and walked up to my room. Ian was sleeping on the sofa with a beer in hand. He really needs someone in his life. Melissa. I chuckle as I make my way to my bed.

I crash on it and fall asleep instantly. That night I had dreams. Something I will never admit to anyone. They weren't decent dreams to talk aloud. In the morning I woke up sweaty and the covers were everywhere. I knew for a fact that my face was flushed. I groaned when I remember what my dream was about. Loren and I, body to body. Thrusting and the screams of my name. She moaning… shoot. This can't be happening. I rub my face trying to erase all those images. I hear laughing and I snap my head to the doorway. Ian.

I narrow my eyes. He has a smirk on his face. "So how did you sleep last night mate?" I glared at him. "I slept horrible with your noises. I thought someone broke in so I made my way to the room. You were uncontrollably moving on the bed."

"Ian shut up." I warned.

"I heard your moans… and I heard you say your girls name numerous of times."

"Ian…" I shot him a glare.

"So how was your dream?" He began laughing and dodged the pillow thrown at him. He clutched his stomach and left. "I really need to meet Loren again. That girl has you on the edge." He kept mimicking me. "Know this Mate. She's very tight from what I heard from you."

I got up and shut the door, Ian laughed and I went straight the bathroom. The images still fresh on my mind. I took a cold shower trying to calm myself. I was in there remembering every single detail. Damn. Damn. Damn.

Thirty minutes later I got out, changed and walked downstairs. I checked the clock. 12 p.m. I ate a bowl of cereal and walked to the living room. Ian was lying on the sofa.

"Ed are we going to stay home all day."

"What do you want to do?" I took a spoonful.

"Invite your girl Loren with us somewhere. I need to give her a high five."

I chewed the cereal and glared at him. After I swallowed I groaned. "I won't be able to control myself if I'm around her."

"I'll be there. So I'll come to the rescue when you want to jump on her and pull all of her clothing off."

"I don't know…"

"C'mon. I know you want to see her." I sighed, He was right. "Fine. I'll invite her. I have an interview at 3:30 we go after."

Ian pumped his fist in the air. "Great."

At 2:30 I was driving to Loren's house. Anxious to see her, but at the same time scared of what I'll do to her. I need to control myself. I knocked the door. Then suddenly thought of an excuse. I grabbed the scarf around my neck. The door hastily opened and I grinned at Melissa. She beamed at me. I finally met the best friend. She was friendlier to me this time and she called Loren. I smiled at her. Don't think about it.

"Hi Eddie." I hugged her for only a few moments. I shifted my gaze to Melissa and her. 'Ummm Can we talk?" She took the message and left.

"So what is it you wanted to tell me?" She asked curious.

"You forgot this." I handed her the scarf and she looked confused for a few moments. I wanted her. Shoot. Keep it, Duran. I smiled at her. "Umm this isn't mine."

"I know. I just wanted an excuse to see you again."

I really wanted to tell her how I felt. Does she feel the same way? I want to take my chances. But I chicken out at the last minute. It's too early. I'll scare her away. I do that often with her and I sometimes want to slap myself. I'll never know if I don't try. She did accept my invitation and agreed to bring Melissa. I smiled in relief and when I got on the car. I gave myself a pat on the back. I was able to contain myself and not do something idiotic. Ian was already at MK and the Lily Parks and her crew. The interview was irritating as always. I can't believe Jake talked me to it. She began with general questions, and then pulled the big guns out. Like always I didn't say anything about my personal life. Lily Parks left disappointed.

Chloe made an appearance. I was worried with other thing and went straight to my dad upstairs. I smiled in gratitude to Ian when he "escorted her out."

"Mate. What did you ever see in her? Apart from looks." He said as he wiped his forehead and sat next to me.

"That's what I asked him." Papa Max said across the room.

"Alright I get it. Bad choices."

"Ed drinking too much is a bad choice. Chloe is a whole different mistake of her own." Ian took a sip of water. I chuckled.

"I'll leave you two. I need to check something downstairs." Dad left and I looked at my phone.

"She's just a little late mate." I shrugged. I got up and headed straight downstairs. Ian followed suit. My heart skipped a beat when I saw Loren and Melissa sitting on one of the booths.

"Loren!" I called for her and she stood up. I pulled her in embrace surprising myself and her. I felt Ian's grin. "Hello?" She muffled in my shirt. I let her go and I turned to Melissa.

"Melissa."

"Eddie." She nodded. Oh yeah. She definitely knows. I like Loren and it's obvious. While Ian and Loren befriended. Melissa took it as an opportunity to talk to me.

"When are you going to make a move, Lover-Boy?" She whispered.

"What are you talking about?" I kept looking at them laugh. Ian was bowing down.

"Oh please. You like Loren. I know that. Your friend knows. You know that. But sweet Loren doesn't."

"Wait does she—"

"And this is Melissa." We were interrupted by Loren when she called Melissa. Mel glanced at me before turning to her. Melissa turned to Ian.

Sparks flew. I grinned when Ian was speechless. Mel looked lost for words as well. Loren nudged me and I turned to her. Oh yeah. I interrupted their trance. "I'm sorry to interrupt but we need to go." They turned around and began to walk. I smirked when he walked at a close interval with her. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I whispered next to Loren. She grinned. "Oh yeah."

She caught up to Mel and Ian slowed down. He walked next to me.

"So buddy. What were you saying about Love?"

"Mate I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Oh don't pretend. Melissa is quite the girl."

"Yeah she's unique."

"You're a sucker for unique."

"Ed you need to shut up now."

"Aww but Ian that's not fun."

"Eddie…" I grinned I'm getting to him.

"Isn't she pretty. You both look good together. Maybe you should get to know her. And maybe she'll give you "those dreams""

"Leave me alone mate!" He yelled and turned red. The girls halted and turned around. I grinned at Loren. They turned around. "Keep it low Ian."

"If you don't shut up I'll make you choke on your words."

"Whoa chill down." I put my arms up in defense. We walked faster to catch up with the girls.

"….. Or is Eddie's love too much to handle." I snapped to Melissa. Loren's back was turned to me and Ian looked at me confused. "What's wrong with my love?" Loren body turned tensed. I heard my name. They denied it, but I heard it and so did Ian. "Umm no she said… Cameron."

Who the hell is Cameron? I grew quiet looking straight behind Loren. Is he her boyfriend? No she can't have one. I mean how will I get her if she has one. Maybe he's her ex and he's persistent to get her back. Maybe… But I heard my name. Not Cameron's. What the hell is going on? They all brought their attention to me and I tried to change the topic. I pretended to look for the car but I spotted a few cars away. Mel and Loren began walking that direction. I nudged at Ian telling him to go grab Mel and give some time alone with Loren. "Gladly mate." He ran to the girls, we smirked at each other and Ian grabbed Melissa's hand. I laughed when Mel said "No. Don't take me! Loren, love of my life, tell everyone I love them." Loren was about to catch up with them, but I grabbed her hand keeping her in place. She was letting go of my hold when I grabbed it again. Our hands intertwined and we began to walk. It was quiet. But I broke it off.

"Who's Cameron?" I needed to know. A wave of relief struck me when he was nothing to her.

"Why do you care?"

Because you're mine.

"I was worried… I-I" I needed to tell her. Get it out of my chest. Never in my life have I ever been ready. I come to a sudden halt causing Loren to lose her balance and fall forward. I was able to stop her and grabbed her hand pulling her close to me. She was facing me, her hands between our bodies. I felt her heartbeat increase and blush appear on her face. It appeared on mine too. I sighed. "You have no idea how much—"

"Ed get on the car!" I hate Ian. I was red from what just happened. Loren looked disappointed and I furious. She got in the car and I glared at Ian the whole way to Mr. Shang's. He knew what he did and he knew I will be on a rampage after. The car ride was uncomfortable; Loren kept looking at me curiously. That was my chance and Ian blew it. It was tense but Melissa brought let it go once or twice. I did smirk at Ian's face when she talked. Now who's the love struck idiot? Did I mention I fired Eric? No? Well I did.

The tension between Loren and I left as soon as it came. I smiled when her eyes sparkled when she saw the restaurant. I lead her inside and as soon as we were in Shang appeared. He looked at as with delight and led us to our table. At one part he whispered to me. "Very pretty girl. Is she your girlfriend?" HA! I wish.

Before our food came, we talked and Ian and I couldn't help but laugh at them. They were something else. We both looked at each other and shook our heads. We fell for them. When our food came everyone dived in. I was in the middle of chewing it when I heard a familiar sound. From my dream. Shoot. I turned to Loren wide eyed. She just moaned and the dream came rushing back in. And the temptation of kissing her full on was vivid in my mind. I forcedly swallowed my food. I need to get out now. Ian began laughing hard and Melissa coughed trying to contain her laughter.

"What? The food tastes amazing." Loren don't you know what you're doing to me? I need to get out. Now.

"I need to go to the bathroom." I quickly got out of my chair and headed there. As soon as I got there I turned on the faucet and wetted my face with cold water. Damn. The images are too strong. I turned off the faucet and wipe face clean. I heard someone clasp their hands. I turned around and Mr. Shang was looking at me with a smile.

"What happened Eddie?"

"Nothing." I grunted.

"You have had wet dreams boy?"

I coughed. "Umm no Shang. Just needed to get out of there."

"Because that girl is making you hard?"

"Shang… No it's not like that?"

"Then why do you need a cold shower?"

"I don't need one."

"Yes you do."

"Shang…" I warned.

"Oh look someone is calling me. Bye." He rushed out before I lost my temper. I looked at the reflection on the mirror. My face was flushed. I looked down. Well this sucks. I came out of the bathroom a few minutes later. I looked at Shang over the counter and he winked at me. I glared at him and he waved. I sat as far as possible from Loren. Ian noticed and kicked my feet.

"Eddie." I turned to her. "Yeah?"

"What happened?" I instantly turned to look at the plate. She's oblivious to it…

'Nothing. Umm are you guys ready to go." I blurted trying to change the topic.

"You haven't even touched your food."

"I lost my appetite." That wasn't a lie. After what just happened eating was not what I wanted to do right now. No. Loren didn't say anything and let it go. We were leaving when I noticed Shang whisper something to Loren. She turned red and hissed. That old man is troublesome sometimes. We took them to Loren house. I didn't hug her just waved. She forced a smile and that bothered me. I need to stay away from her in the meantime. I won't be able to control myself. I won't.

Loren Tate what have you done to me? After Chloe the possibility of falling in love was to unrealistic. But then you came along. I hated you. But you managed to turn into trust. Then I lusted over you, that dream that will haunt the following nights. And now I think… I think I'm in love with you.

No. I know.

Loren Tate I love you.


	2. I want You

**What can I say? Eddie want's her. Second part of Kiss me- I want you. oh and... MERRY CHRISTMAS! :DDD**

* * *

**I Want You**

She tastes sweet. It's not the kind where when you eat too much it makes your stomach queasy. But enough sweet to keep wanting more. She's addicting. And I want her. I want all of her. I want to be the one to heal her heart, to take all the pain away and slowly she'll feel the love I have for her. A strong and unbreakable love. I want to be there for her and comfort her when times are rough. I want to be the one she comes running to. I want her to want me too. The tugging pain and heartbreak when I see her cry is unbearable. The pulsating and irrevocable rage I have gained for her father, that basterd who left her like this. He doesn't deserve not a single once of her tears. He deserves to rot in hell.

I'm holding her in my arms, not planning to let her leave anytime soon. She's not looking at me and it kills me. All those broken bones, all those teenage heartbreaks don't compare to the aching pain of seeing the women I love in so much hurt and denial. "Look at me." Please just look up and let me the one to help you. Loren, please look at me. I'll never hurt you. She shook her head and kept her gaze fixated on the ground. Don't do this, don't hold all the pain. Don't let eat you alive. She kept looking at the ground and I lifted her chin up.

My heart was sent chattering when tears were rolling off those beautiful hazel eyes. They're not meant to cry. She's not meant to shed a tear. I wiped them off her cheeks and kissed it. They're bittersweet. She whimpers and I hold her tightly. Don't cry. Don't cry. You have no idea how much it hurts seeing you like this. Tell me what's wrong and we'll get through this. I'll help you in whatever way I can. I'll do the impossible for you. I'll save you. I promise I will. She's tensed, not moving an inch and her hypnotizing orbs are staring at mine. The tears keep falling never ceasing to stop. "I don't like seeing you like this." I whispered. It's killing me Loren.

"I'm okay." She sniffed and shook her. Why? Why do you do this to yourself? I pressed my forehead against hers and wiped the endless streams of tears. She closed her eyes and I looked at her. Tell me what I need to do to help you. I'll do it. I'll swim the entire ocean for you just to see you smile. She opened her eyes and I couldn't help but look at her lips. They're tempting and I want them. I leaned in and looked back at her eyes; they had made the same trail as mine did. I leaned slowly to give her time to pull away. Please don't. Let me taste them just one time and I'll be okay. She didn't, instead she closed her eyes and her lips parted. Our lips met for the first time. I kissed her gentle, trying to comfort her that I am here. She didn't pull away, reciprocating my so much desire kiss.

I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to me, our lips moved against each other and I decided I don't mind dying like this. She cupped my cheek, telling me that she wants this as much as I want her. But nothing will ever level up to how much I want and need her. Not even close. We part away from each other and she looks at me one more time before pressing her lips to mine again. This is all I ever wanted. You and only you. My hold on her waist tightens and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I didn't want to let go of her, but my lungs demanded air and slowly we pulled away. Tears were still rolling down and wiped them off before I kissed her lips again.

"I'm not leaving. I will always be here." And I meant each and every word. I'm not going anywhere. I'm never letting you go. I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you the past two days. I needed space and time to think over my feelings. I needed to control myself with you. I'm afraid of what I'll do to you if I don't keep it straight.

The past days were rough. I wanted to see her. Talking on the phone with her was not enough. And the constants dreams I had every time I closed my eyes didn't help either. But that was the only way of seeing her, holding her, caressing her and kissing her. My dreams. The urge and temptation stroke at any time of the day. I could be eating and all of the sudden I will head to my car and to her house. I did do that twice but stopped mid-way and turned back around. I would always look back, longing to go that direction and see Loren. But who knew what would've happened at the condition I was in.

The dreams. Oh god. Each time they became more intense. Loren screaming my name and naked body was on replay on my head. Constant cold showers were needed and that even helped. I was still pretty…err... how do I say this? Turned on from a dream. But the thing is, those dreams felt fairly real. Every time I woke up panting and sweaty, I would reflexively look at the other side of my bed trying to find Loren. Much to my disappointment, it was only a dream. She's not here with me. She's provocatively slurring words to my ears making me go… Jesus! Another cold shower. And hence, I spent forty minutes in the shower trying to control my mind and my friend who always betrayed me at the thought of Loren.

I need help.

Ian didn't even help his old pal with this issue. Instead he just mocked me every possible time he could. Wish to my luck wasn't a lot. He was busy with Melissa. HA! So much for not wanting to fall in love. I chuckled at the thought of Ian going red for a girl.

"Mate are you sexually frustrated?"

I was sitting on the couch, with a bottle of Brandy in hand when he popped that question out of the blue. I looked at him for a mere second before turning to the TV before me.

"No." I shrugged and took a sip of the Brandy and scrunched my face. Ian nodded and turned to look at the TV. Moments later he turned his gaze back at me.

"Okay then why the hell am I not able to sleep because of your constant moaning and that awful annoying creak of your bed. Are you still having those dreams of Loren?"

I took another sip of Brandy and swallowed it before looking at him. "They're nightmares."

He looked at me incredulous and snatched the Brandy of my hands and placed it behind him. I groaned and then reached for the bottle of wine next to the table. He snatched that one too. I glared at him and he just tossed me a water bottle. I stared at it for a moment, and then I drank all of the content in it.

"I'm getting tired of your bullshit."

I aimed the water bottle to the garbage bin. I threw it but missed.

"And that's as much fucks I can give." I stated bluntly.

"Ed. Go talk to her. Two days is enough."

I sighed. "Yeah right. With the rate of my dreams and how my mind wonders off without my permission I'll have her pinned down in a matter of seconds."

"You're too reserved for that. You'll control yourself before you do anything stupid."

I laughed sarcastically. "No man. With this girl it's different. I want her and I can't control it."

"So you're just going to spend the rest of your life hiding from her because you're simply scared." He shook his head in disbelief.

"Yep. That's about right."

"Well mate I tried everything. You cannot be cured. I'll see you later. I have a date to go to." He patted my back and went straight to the door.

"You haven't even tried anything to help me. You just stand there laughing at me."

"Hey that's the most I can do. I don't what to do when I have a full grown man sexually frustrated."

I narrowed my eyes at him but smirked when I took something out of my wallet.

"Yo Ian!"

He turned around at my call. "What?"

I tossed the condom to him. "Be safe."

"Mate! Forget you." He shut the door but still took the condom with him. I laughed. For the rest of the day I sat on my couch thinking about anything but Loren. Well that didn't even work for a minute. I sighed and turned to my piano, indulging myself in the music. The words that were stuck in my head turned into lyrics and I wrote a song at the end. For you Loren and the misery you're putting me into right now. I went to sleep after. And those wonderful dreams came. No really they're wonderful.

The next day I had a few interviews and Jake bugging me about songs. I had written three songs the past days. All dedicated to Loren, my muse. I stopped shortly by Dad's but left soon afterwards when he was busy interviewing employees.

It was about 4 o'clock when I went straight to my spot to free myself from everything that's been going on my mind lately. And to my sweet surprise there was Loren with her magnificent self. I wanted to lift her up, hug her tightly and kissed her with all the desire and passion I had to put off the past days. Instead doing all of that, I called her and sat next to her.

Something was not right. She was not okay. Everything was wrong and I want to know what. But she didn't tell me and hesitated. I want to help her, but she doesn't let me. And I'm lost and conflicted of what I'm supposed to do to help her. But I'll be here for her. And when she's ready I'll open my arms and kiss her tenderly. Sweet and with so much passion. That's what she deserves, to be loved unconditionally. Something her father, oh god he doesn't even deserve being called that, couldn't do.

I hate him. I don't even know him but I still want to beat the living shit out of him. And that alone will not be enough to tame my anger and hatred towards him. How can he leave such a beautiful and benevolent girl like Loren? I'll never know why and just the thought makes me want to punch a wall. She doesn't deserve this sadness. Not at all. I want to make her happy, to love her and teach her to love again. I want her to love me. I want to be her first love, her first in everything.

She opened up to me about him, and I just held her there. Attempting to comfort her. At the end I was able to stop her from crying. That was the greatest feeling ever, the relief it brought was unimaginable. My whole-being belongs to her. I love her. But no matter how many time's I'll tell her that in the future, her insecurities will get the best of her. I want to make them vanish and for to see how amazing and wonderstruck she left me.

We we're lying on the floor looking up at the sky when I felt Loren doze off into a sleep. I smiled at how sweet and innocent she looked. My girl. The thought of her being mine, brought a smile to my face and I chuckled. Love-struck. I carried her to my car and positioned her comfortably. She was still half asleep. I kissed her forehead.

"I love you."

She stirred in her sleep and murmured some words before finally falling asleep. I smiled in content and got into the car with Loren head on my lap.

I don't need that much anymore.

I had taken Loren to her house. The moment I got home I went straight to my bed with a smiled well plastered on my face. The dreams weren't so bad anymore. They weren't as intense and rough. No more naked bodies, screaming of names, moaning next to my ear and pleasure off kissing every part of her body. The next morning, I rejoiced. I woke up calling Loren asking her ditch school for me. She didn't and I knew it was the last day of high school for her. But hey a guy can try. And then I told her I like her. This is a complete lie. I love her. I'm hers. She doesn't know that. But I'll damn make sure she does. Ian came barging into my room.

"Mate we have a problem." I stared at him. "I read an article about sexual frustration and it said if it's not treated right away then the sexually frustrated person will jump at anyone within distance and rape them."

"Ian…" I stood up and walked closer to him.

"Ed do not take another step. You will stay a well good distance away from me. Who knows maybe I'll be the one you attack."

I burst out laughing. "I'm good."

"No you're not. And if you get close to me. O h Lord I don't even want to imagine." He picked up a magazine and rolled it up. "I'm warning you. I'm a master at karate."

"I talked to Loren."

"Oh good." He wiped his forehead and threw the magazine on the bed. "I was freaking out. So what happened?"

"We talked." I said. And that's as much information I'm giving him. He laughed comprehensively.

"Hey we're surprising the girls today."

"Melissa and Loren? I'm in. How?"

"We're picking them up after school."

"You just want to see your girl again don't you?" He smirked at me. "Are you making your move today?"

"I kissed her yesterday."

"Nice. Two birds in one shot."

"Yeah. Yeah. Okay I'll be going now. I'll see you later."

I walked past him and went straight to Jake. Same old, same old with him. I spent most of my morning and afternoon there. Then I picked up Ian and we went to their school. How the hell did I find it? Easy. I have my sources.

I heard Ian laugh when Melissa became frustrated attempting to find the car honking at them. I got off the car and walked over to Loren. I admire the view in front of me; those jeans look nice on her. I wrapped my arms her waist. My face was in the crook of her neck and I was tempted to kiss her right there. And I did. What can I say? I can't get enough of her. I smirked at her reaction.

"No PDA!"

Loren spun around and there was an annoying distance between us. I frowned disapprovingly and pulled her closer to me. She smiled at me and I flashed her one to. She wrapped her arms around me. I felt a wave of pleasantness and happiness take over. I pulled her away slightly and then crashed my lips to her. I kissed her softly and smirked when she returned the kissed eagerly.

I heard Ian say past us. "Get a room."

I wanted to so much lean back in when Loren pulled away to look at him. My hand was still on her waist. "Make a move!" Loren yelled at him and I smiled at his reaction as he scurried off to Melissa. Impatiently, I kiss Loren again interrupting her from her laughter. I pull apart and she grins at me.

"Hey you." She parts away from me when her face turns into terror.

"Damn Baby!"

I heard boys whistling and yelling. Pictures were being taken and some girls were coming to us with a paper in hand. I smiled nervously only causing them to scream. I grab Loren's hand. I don't care the freaking world can know how lucky I am to have a girl like her. I'm proud for being able to kiss her and hold her.

And that's all I want.

Her. Her. Her.

I want Loren Tate. She's mine and no one else's.


	3. Drunk

**I didn't think it was fair leaving I want you where it was. So I caught up with Trust and here it is . MErry Christmas! I hope you have an amazing day.**

* * *

**Drunk**

She doesn't understand.

She doesn't know how crazy I am about her. She doesn't know what she's doing to me. I want her so badly and I was about to get her. I let myself go with her and almost did the most idiotic thing I have ever committed.

I'm sitting here, on her bed watching the bathroom door. She's in there getting ready to take a shower. And I so much desire to join her. Images of what I could be doing to her right now strike me. I grunt and my face turns bright red. We're back on square one. I have no control over my feet and I begin to freak out when I'm making my way to the door. My palms are sweaty and my heart beat fastens. I clutch the door knob and slowly turn it.

What the hell am I thinking?

I breathe heavily and quickly let go of the door knob. I pace impatiently in front of the door. Waiting for her to come out and tell me we're okay. To tell me that I didn't exactly went over the line.

I screwed everything up. We were doing just fine. I should've let her go take a shower before I slammed her against me. God she tastes delicious. The way her tongue moved against mine. The passion and desire we both put in. The moaning is better than my dreams. Her body pressed to mine. And her ass on my….

Knock it off Eddie.

She hates me right now. I ruined what could've been the best relationship. I ruined the chances of ever being with this girl for the rest of my life. I'm a screw over. I hate myself so much right now. I took advantage of her. If I knew this was going too happened I would've stayed at my penthouse drinking the night away. But yet I knew I would have come here regardless. I wanted to see her and I wanted to feel her lips. Those lips...

So much want but no control over it.

I should leave before I actually open that door and pin her on the wall. I should. But I'm not. I need to fix things with her. I will in no condition leave through that door with things not alright with us. I continue pacing. I hear the shower turn on and I make my way to her bed. I sit there watching intently the steam come out through the small cracks. I picture me being there with her feeling her body up. Delicately touching every part and tenderly kissing her. I imagine the moment heating up as she roughly kisses me and bends down to—

I shake my head in an attempt to vanish the images. But to no avail they still linger. I rub my face and sigh in frustration. I'm still hard. My eyes are black pits full of lust and my body is rigid from wanting her. I breathe heavily and close my eyes.

_Bam!_

They snap back open when I hear the loud bang of the door. I look up instantly and there she is. Her body is wet and shines from it. An annoying towel covers her body preventing me from seeing all of her. I grow wide eyed when she walks forward and her hold on the towel loosens. She lets go of it completely and reveals her glorious body. I grunt at the view and impatiently wait for her to come to me. I stay there frozen at her sudden action.

She straddled my torso with her legs and begins kissing me with so much force and passion surprising me. Her tongue enters my mouth and takes the lead. I grab her waist and sit there frozen.

What the hell is happening?

She's naked and I'm wearing no shirt. Slowly she pulls away and smirks at me looking down. I'm hard and my penis is well erected. My member is tugging her inner thighs. She moved her hand down and stroked it. I moaned and looked at her wide eyed. Her new found seductress hit every nerve in my body. She stopped teasing it and pushed me back on the bed. She took over again. What is this? I forcefully shut my eyes close. I opened them again and she was gone. She was still taking a shower and I was still frustrated.

A hallucination.

I sigh and look for my shirt. She had thrown it all the way to other side of the room. I put it on and try recollecting my thoughts.

I love her.

I love her.

And I also need a cold shower.

I try remembering yesterday. Taking my mind of the well desirable, naked body of Loren. I close my eyes and a smile tugs my lips.

"I'm yours."

She looked up at me and smiled. I kissed her and said, "I mean it Loren. I'm all yours."

"And I'm yours." She kissed me back and grinned. Only mine. I wanted to confess to her. I wanted to tell her 'I love you.' But what if she doesn't feel the same way? What if all my feelings are one-sided and she only likes me and the feelings of love don't exist? But I decided that I'll keep on trying. I'll never give up on her and I will make her entirely mine. I hold her waist not planning to let her go.

"We're here!"

Ian yelled and turned to look at us. Loren sat up and stretched. I unbuckled my seat belt and smirked at Ian quickly getting off the car to open Melissa's door. Loren nudged me when Melissa turned a bright shade of red and kissed Ian's cheeks for his 'thoughtfulness'. I was covering my mouth, trying to prevent the laughter. Loren shot me a glare and pushed me off the car. I chuckled and grabbed her hand, pulling her to the nice and small reserved restaurant. Melissa was in the front of everyone and Ian was a few steps behind her. I pushed him forward and he ended up by Melissa's side. Loren and I walked faster and passed them I grinned when Loren pushed Ian to the side, making both of them close the distance. Ian simply cleared his throat and Mel stood frigid at the contact of both of them. I wrapped my arms around Loren and turned to look at them.

"Hurry up love birds!"

Ian shot me glare and I winked at him. I get on his nerves pretty good. That's for all the times he has bothered and mocked me.

"Leave them alone."

Loren said leaning up to whisper next to my ears. I flashed her a smile and shook my head.

"That's no fun."

She pinched my cheek and pulled away from and went inside the restaurant. I watched her go when I felt someone step on my shoes. I flinched in pain and watched Melissa smirk. Okay I deserved that. Ian left a trail of laughter behind and I limped inside.

"Eddie Duran!"

I stared at a short man with a smile on his face. "Hey."

"What a pleasant surprise! What can we do for you? Someone get him the best table in here!"

"Oh no-no. I'm just a normal guy with his friends wanting food. I want to be treated like a the normal person I am."

The man looked at me as if I was crazy and shrugged walking past him. The three of them had found a table and were already sitting down. I sat next to Ian and Loren sat across from me. A waitress took our orders and I looked to the side of Ian.

Idiot.

He was staring at Melissa. I smirked and he was too busy eating her with his gaze and oblivious to notice me taking the hot sauce. I looked up at Loren and she looked at me confused to what I was doing. She turned to look at Mel and Ian soon afterwards. I opened the bottle and carefully poured some to Ian's salad. The idiot didn't even notice. Something happened for him to rapidly take a mouthful of salad and he choked. I controlled the incoming laughs and instead slapped him on the back. "Pay attention." He glares at me and leans on his chair. The frown then turns into a small smile and a blush when Melissa giggled. I nudged him and pointed at her. He ignored me and I looked at Loren winking at her. She shook her head and kicked me. I nodded my head. Is that how you want to play? I stepped on her shoes and smirked; she gaped at me and kicked me again. I pushed her back and moments later I had her feet locked with mine. We would've continued playing 'footsies' as the lady sitting next to us said. But we were interrupted. As soon as she mentions Ian and Melissa I grinned. It's fucking obvious, yet they don't see it. I brought it up to attention with them and they were lost for words. Loren played along and said it too that they need to get together. Melissa and Loren has been the topic of each conversation we have, which is every day. He, for the first time, doesn't know how to get the girl. Revenge is sweet. So now I'm doing the mocking.

He doesn't want to admit it, but he's been dreaming about her. Like me. I brought up to him once and he denied it. He did give in and confessed of having dreamed of her and added in that I'm contagious and I rubbed it on him. He thinks it's temporary, but if he doesn't stop it soon it'll get worse and worse. I pray that he stays like that for a little while so he experiences what I'm going through right now with Loren. So next time he wants laugh to at me he'll think twice. After all Karma is a bitch.

Loren took Ian to talk to him. He needs it. He needs a splash of cold water to wake him up from whatever that's making him stall and have Melissa. She took him and I took the opportunity to talk to Mel.

"So what do you think of Ian?"

She blushed. "Umm he's really nice."

"He'll enjoy hearing that."

"What does it matter what I think about him?"

"Because he likes you." I stated. She turned wide eyed blushing turning to look at the direction of Ian and Loren.

"He doesn't…" She said unsure. I shook my head.

"You're not going to believe me? I have no reason lying to you. He likes you." I reassured her.

"Then why doesn't he make a move." She was still skeptical. I sighed. "He's a wuss."

She laughed and shook her head in disbelief. "He doesn't look like the type to be scared of asking a girl out."

"You're right he isn't that type." Mel nodded in disappointment. "But he is now. And it only took him to meet the one for him to make him like this. Scared of falling. I guess he's also scared of rejection."

"Everyone doesn't want to be rejected…"

"I know that feeling. What do you think it took me long to kiss Loren? I was scared of the feeling she holds for me. But you will never know until you try."

"What if you're wrong and he doesn't like me…" She down casted her eyes.

"Have you seen the way he looks at you?" I stated making her look at me questionably.

"He looks at you the same way I look at Loren." She exhaled and slouched in her chair lost.

"Eddie… Do you love Loren?"

"Don't change the conversation." I said.

"No answer me. I just want to make sure that she's with the right guy." She stared at me with a serious expression. I sighed and smiled.

"I love her like I never loved anyone. She's all I think about and her smile is the best thing in this world. I want to spend the rest of my life with her at my side. I want to wake up every morning knowing I have her. I want to die holding her one last time and know that the life I lived was only with her…" I turned to look at Loren and whispered, "I love her."

"Then…" I turned to Mel and she closed her eyes smiling. "I'm glad."

"What are you goin-"

I was interrupted when Ian sat next to Melissa and wrapped his arms around her scooting closer. He kissed her cheek and I stared in astonishment. What happened to him? I looked back at Loren. She happened. I smiled at her; she never ceases to surprise me.

She's officially mine. Thank you Mary for indirectly helping me get Loren to be my girlfriend. I was ecstatic when she didn't protest. She didn't mind being called mine.

I was praying that I would leave Loren without thinking about my dreams. That went to the trash when we kissed. That was the first time I had a complete taste of her mouth. I wanted more and the way her tongue danced along with mine was addicting. I would've continued but Mel pulled the horn and she had to leave. Today I found out she wrote songs and the new found discovery made me happy. We have so much in common and I want to hear her sing. Mel praised her, and the way Loren denied it made me think that maybe she does have a killer voice. Loren does that to herself, she brings herself down when she has it.

"What did Loren tell you to make you take a big move like that?"

"That's between us. What were you talking to Melissa about?"

"That's between us." I smirked and he shook his head.

"Ed?"

"Yeah." We entered the car and I waited for his response.

"Don't ever let Loren go. She's one of a kind."

"I'm not planning to. And you…" I pointed at him. "Melissa. Don't let her slip through your fingers. Fight for her man."

"These girls have us going crazy mate."

I chuckled at the truth in his words. "We fell in love with them."

"Mate I don—"

"Don't even try to deny it. You love Melissa."

He sighed and smiled. "And to say I met her five days ago."

"When it comes to love. Time doesn't matter."

"Like you."

"I loved Loren since the first time I looked at her eyes."

Ian laughed at my cliché statement.

"Hey the same goes for you. You were speechless when you first saw Melissa."

"Love at first sight? Sounds… cheesy but I can't deny it." I laughed and shook my head. Well life is sweet now.

The next day I woke wanting to see Loren. Don't I always? I had a decent sleep last night. I didn't wake up panting and the want for Loren wasn't intense as the previous nights. I still want her. That feeling will never fade away.

"So who is Loren Tate?"

I was doing an interview with Lily Parks. Her strategy is always asking questions about my album and tour. But today she decided to bring the big guns out first. I sighed at her sudden questions. I should've expected this. I didn't really mind talking about Loren.

"This amazing girl."

She frowned at my response and I smirked daring her to continue.

"Just a girl? The pictures of you and her show the least bit of only friendship between you too. They went viral in the internet showing your sweet and intimate moment."

I narrowed my eyes and smiled. "We were caught. It was never meant to go out."

"So you are saying that you two are nothing but friends? Do I sense friends with benefits here?"

I gave out an exasperated sigh and Lily stared back at me saying that she one. As if.

"She's my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? Does this mean you're completely over Chloe? Or is she simply a rebound girl?"

Anger took over me and I smiled bitterly. "My relationship with her has nothing to do with Chloe."

"But can you imagine poor Chloe right now. She must be devastated with the news of you and Loren Tate."

"That's her problem." And that's my final answer. I looked at Jake signaling to end this. He nodded and Lily got the message. As soon as she gave her final line I quickly got up. She followed suit.

"I hope to see more of you later." She extended her hand to shake. I looked at her in disbelief. The nerve on this woman. I shook my head and turned around to my room. Jake followed.

"Hey man! I'm sorry. I specifically told her to keep Chloe out of this."

I shook my head. "I don't care about Chloe. I'm just worried about Loren. I don't know how she'll take all of this."

"She'll be fine. She'll like the spotlight." I stared at him angry and he just looked down at his precious phone. Loren is nothing like that. She's so much different than Chloe. Chloe doesn't even come close to the amazing person Loren is. How the hell can he compare her to that devil?

"Are you serious? She's nothing like Chloe, Jake. Unlike her, Loren is down to earth and I'm sure she's freaking out right now."

"Whoa! Chill down! I didn't imply that she's like her. I'm just saying she'll be alright."

"Well it damn sounded like that."

Jake stared at me for a second before crossing his arms and looking at me with his eyebrows raised. "Who is exactly Loren Tate and what did she do to you? Look at you!"

"She's the girl who changed my life. Look I gotta go. Make sure Lily gets out of here fast. Just the idea of having her here makes me want to throw up."

"Are you going to see your girl?"

"Yeah."

"When can I meet her?"

"When you learn to leave your phone for a few minutes and learn how to respect her."

"Ouch. I got you."

I walked out and headed to Loren's. I hope she hasn't seen that video. I have yet to tell her about Chloe. I'm over her. I've moved on and Loren helped me with that. I see Chloe around, and I see my worst nightmare. The devil walking around freely. I thought I love her. Boy was I wrong when I learned what actual love is.

I saw her in those really short shorts and the tank top was tight on her. I was turned on. I couldn't control myself and the next thing you know I was walking to her bedroom carrying her. The moment was bliss and desire and want filled me. The void of having her right now and there surprised me and took over me completely. I want her. I want her so badly. My mind wondered off and I couldn't control my hands from feeling her. My tongue spoke for itself as I tasted her mouth. Fresh mint. My hands wondered to her body and her neck was addicting. I marked her as mine as I left a hickey there. She surprised me once again as she nibbled my ear and pulled my shirt off. Showing me yet another side of her. It turned me on all the more. Her gentle touch made my body tense up and I wanted her so bad. So much. Her moaning was music to my ears and the desire grew and grew. I want her.

I should've put a stop to all of this when she didn't open her mouth when I asked for permission. But I didn't. To be honest, I didn't want to. I want to make her mine. I want to finally say she's all mine and nobody else. Instead of stopping I moved to her neck. At first gentle but I began nibbling harder and then she moaned. Her moan motivated me to keep going. I kissed her lips again and my tongue harshly asked for entrance. Begging to go in. She opened it and I went full on force. She tastes delicious. Did I mention that? She wrapped her legs around me and I held her steady with my hands on her lower region. She brings this wave a pleasure to me and I had to take us to her bedroom.

She laid there and I stared at her. Her eyes are full of lust, her face flushed and breathing heavily. The temptation to rip all her clothing out was tugging me. I don't think you know how much I want you. I need you to be mine. You're my oxygen, without you I'll suffocate. I need you babe.

I need you.

I crashed my lips on her mouth. I kissed her giving her my love, desire, passion and force. She kissed me back with the exact same feelings and I was lusted to feel her. To be able to know every part of ehr body. Birthmarks, freckes, scars, everything. My hand was making its way to her breast and she suddenly pushed me away from her. I sat there stunned and still hard on. I looked at her blushed and walking around the room. She couldn't process what just happened. She couldn't process what was about to happen. I could. And I was about to pull her back on the bed and rock her world. But I know I couldn't do that. She rushed to the bathroom trying to get away from me and walked to her. I want to take everything back.

So much want.

"It's okay." She said to herself more than to me. It's not okay. I'm so sorry for doing this to you.

I'm sorry babe.

And here I am still looking at her bathroom door. Waiting for her to come out and kick me out. I'm putting to use all those birthday wishes I never used right now. Please don't push me away. I'll treat you right. I'll control myself next time. I won't hurt you.

I want to get drunk. To forget all of this. To forget that I ever made her feel violated. I want to go to the bar, take as many shots and fall flat on my bed drunk. I don't want to live with the regret of ever making her feel like this. I want to be drunk right at this moment so she can forgive and see that I did it harmlessly. That I did it unconsciously. But I can't run away from the consequences of my actions. I need to face them and make them right. I need to fix the damage I just cause.

The bathroom slowly opens. And I hold my breath. Please tell me we're okay. That you're okay.

"Eddie…?"

I nod my head even though I know she can't see me. What is it? You hate me don't you….

"I'm sorry."

And my whole world was sent crashing down.


	4. Just for You

**Just For you**

I've have never felt like this. Ever. My feelings for Loren are still new and foreign. They're alien yet wonderfully blissful. I grasp them and hold them because I know that I will always love her. Even if I don't want too, I can't stop. But I know I'll never want to stop loving her. It feels good. She makes me a better person. I have changed dramatically due to her. I have changed for the better. For her. But I know I don't deserve her. She's too good for me. I will never be worth it. Not for her. She deserves better.

But I am given blessing to call her mine. And I'll never let go of her. I'll never let go of my feelings I have for her because I know I won't survive. She completes me. She's the angel sent to heal my broken wings. The one who can save me. We are meant to be together.

Trust me we are.

She's avoiding my gaze. Please don't kick me out and stab in the heart. If you do, I don't know what will happen to me. I won't make it through without you. Please let me stay and fix things. My face definitely shows terror of her leaving me. She looks up at me with her still flushed face and eyes still black with want. I swallowed and chose my words carefully.

"For what?"

Not what I was going for. But maybe she'll change her mind and after she puts some clothes back on, embrace me and never ever scare me again. We're talking about life and death here. At least for me it is. She's my lifeline, what keeps my heart pumping. She fidgets behind that door and keeps looking at me. I know she sees my hungry eyes asking for her. I want her.

"For bothering you so much and…" What are you talking about? You'll never be a bother. My body loses its tension and relaxes. She doesn't want me out. Maybe there's still hope for me. "Can you do me a favor?" Anything for you. Just don't ask me to leave. That's something I won't be able to comply too. I will fight for you and will take it to my grave.

"Umm yeah?"

"Do you see that robe over the chair? Can you bring it to me?"

I follow the direction she's pointing to. Oh crap. She's naked behind that door. Temptation and desire strikes me like lightning bolt and my body goes rigid again. I feel my cheeks heat up as the images start flashing back into my head. Bodies rubbing against each other. Moans. My name being screamed. Tongue. Touching every part of her body. Thrusting. Rapidly and roughly. I swallowed again and look straight at the door. Stop hiding from there and show me all of you. The images become more intense and I'm burning up. I want you now. I groaned and long to hold her.

"I'm so sorry!"

Loren was about to close the door but I reacted fast and stopped her from doing so. She didn't close it and looked away from me. I rapidly grabbed the first robe and gave it to her. She grabbed it from me and I put my hands in my pocket. I know if I didn't, I would've banged that door open and pushed her to the bed and do all the things my body so desires to do to her right now.

"I'm sorry."

She whispered before closing the door. No I'm sorry babe. I screwed things up. I don't blame you if you hate me right now. I sigh and rub my face with my hands. I pressed my forehead on the door and thought anything but a naked Loren inside that bathroom. I smile bitterly and clutch on the door knob. What are you doing? You'll mess things up for good. Hastily letting go of it, I forcefully walk towards her bed. I lay on it and cover my face with my hands. She'll put clothes on, hopefully baggy, and then slowly my body will go back to normal. To where I just wanted to hold her and kiss her till days ends and not like this. Where I prefer to put my body in good use in her.

The bathroom lights illuminate the dark room and I look up to see Loren. She goes directly to the closet and I notice her robe. Her very short robe which is tight on her, showing off her figure. She's avoiding my gaze and I cleared my throat turning back around. The things you do to me. And you're not doing it purposely. A girl has never had this much effect on me. This is too intense. I want you so bad. Here I was controlling myself and then you came out with that one. Jesus Loren. I hear the closet door close and I turned around to her. Change Loren. I need you to change. I want you so bad and you need to change before I rapidly take that robe off. I began walking and I was a few feet away from her when she steps back. That hurt. That really hurt. Are you afraid of me babe? You know I didn't want to hurt you. I never intended too. She looked up at me and noticed my painful expression.

"Loren… Please go change."

Instead of going into the bathroom she walked past me. The hell? Are you trying to kill me? This is torture Loren. You're almost naked and I can't touch you. I can't even look at you without those erotic images popping into my mind. I look at her dumbfound.

"Underwear."

I nodded and watched her frantically grab anything she could from the drawer. I was busy looking at her coming my way and staring at her long, curvy, toned and damn sexy legs. An image of them strapped around me. She once again distracted me, she suddenly bumped into me. In reflex, I grabbed her. Somewhere that managed to make this even harder for me not to contemplate the idea of pulling her into the bed and start filling her up. I let go before another thought crossed my mind and she scurried off into the bathroom. I groaned again and my face was still blushed. My attraction towards her is too intense. I flopped on her bed, face first and inhaled her smell. Sweet. I smile and turn over to look up at the ceiling. I cover my face again and close my eyes. Please, don't let anything else happen to make me go hard again. Another incident and I will let all my restrained feelings out in the worst possible way. I heard her footsteps, letting me know she was out. I snapped my head up and she made a turn to the wall. She turned on the lights and I flinched at the sudden brightness. I blinked a couple of times before looking at her. I internally sighed in relief. That's much better. She was fully covered. Loren sat next to me and smiled apologetically. "Hi." I chuckled and laid back down. "Hi." I tried to control my beating heart and my abnormal breathing when she laid next to me. She watched me intently and I turned to her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen."

I didn't. I just wanted to see how my girl was. To kiss her lips again and just be with her. But she had to have those cursed clothes on and turned me on. And I had to forcefully chug my tongue down her throat. But her moans. God her moans. And it satisfies me knowing I have that effect on her. Maybe if I lean in and start nibbling on her. Claiming her as mine then maybe she won't pull away this time. What am I thinking? I kicked the thoughts away and stared at her.

"It's my fault." She whispered and grabbed my hand stroking it gently. Her gentle touch relaxed me and was able to control my breathing.

"It's my entire fault. I took advantage of you. I should've stopped it." But I didn't. I didn't want too.

"No it's mine. I should have never let it get that far."

It's not your fault is mine. All mine.

"I…"

I love you. Don't you know that?

"You…?"

I bit my tongue. "Nothing." She's not ready to hear it. It's too soon. I let go off her cheek and she got a hold of both of my hands. The same soothing feeling was back. Her gaze is on me and she studies my face. "Do you want to forget this ever happened?"

I can't babe. It's impossible not when I have dreams laughing at my face reminding me I can't have you.

"I don't think I can. Loren?"

I need to ask you this. If you say yes. Then I will surely die. If you say no. Then I will be the happiest man alive. I turned to her and she cupped my cheek. Nodding she waited for me to continue.

"Do you hate me?"

Please don't say yes. Please. It'll break me. I don't want to lose you. I looked at her holding my breath. "Why would you even ask that?" Not the answer I want. She looked back down at our hands interlaced and continued caressing it. I lifted her chin up with my fingers and begged her to tell me the answer.

"Please answer me."

"I don't hate you." She leaned and kissed me lightly. Once she pulled away she smiled at me. I searched for any sign of hesitation and when I found nothing I pulled her into and embrace. I didn't mess us up. We're still we. Together. I pulled her back and pressed my lips on her forehead. Before my body got a hold of me I stood up quickly.

Her love for music. Her voice. Her song. I need to hear it.

"I recall you write songs and have a killer voice to back it up."

"You remember."

I smiled and somehow I was able to get her to sing for me. I persuaded her and she reluctantly took the guitar I held out for her. She did put up a fight. I had to basically seduce her to get my way. Kidding. But I did cornered her up and my body was pressed against hers. Damn I so much wanted to kiss her and let all my feelings out. To show her what she's putting me through. I locked the door and sat in front of her get lost in her music. A smile plastered on my face when she hit a high note and rocked it. The way her song seemed to flow and feel right. She was made for this. My girl is born to be a star. And in those two minutes I already pictured all her success, and raging fans supporting her. World Tours, sell outs, hits, known worldwide. I can see it. And I'll make it happen.

She denies it. She considers herself as having no talent. But I believe in her, enough for the both of us. I will take those entire insecurities away babe. I will and then you'll see the amazing girl I fell in love with. My heart is yours and I'll do anything for you. Just for you and only you. You're mine and I'm yours. Nothing will ever become between us.

And as she snuggles closer to me and I wrap my arms around her. I know we will be together for the rest of our lives until death do as apart. Not even. The love I have for her will never go away. It will always linger. Even she doesn't love me; I will never stop loving her.

I was made for her.

She's my puzzle piece, the one that fits perfectly with me.

We belong together.

* * *

_"Eddie…"_

_I lay on top of Loren and in a haste manner she rubbed my chest and began licking her lips. Our bodies were naked and I panted as I watched her stroke my member. "Please don't stop." I groaned, begging her to get me out of my misery. Her vice grip faded when I dived into her breast. I bit her nipple hungrily and grabbed her ass. _

_"Eddie!" She screamed my name when I began grinding my pelvic on her._

_"Scream my name again." I massaged her unattended breast and with my fingers played with her nipple. She moaned at my action and thrusted upward making me grit my teeth as I felt a sudden wetness on my penis. She was wet, extremely wet. She groaned when I stopped sucking her nipple. I placed light kisses, trailing down her stomach. "I want you." I said seductively and stared at her lower regions. She violently pulled my head up and our lips collided. Our hands were interlaced and I felt her grip on them tighten as I began thrusting in her. Our tongues were dancing and she thrusted upwards with me. We pulled apart and she panted. Wrapping her arms around me, my face was buried on her neck._

_"Faster!"_

_I did as I was told and my pace speeded up. I grabbed her ass and thrusted harder. _

_"M-More!"_

_I hissed, they became more like a jack hammer and as I smacked against her she screamed as it hit every nerve in her body. I grabbed her shoulder and placed her back down on the bed and clutched the silk on both sides of her. She wrapped her legs around me and thrusted along with me and I was so close to coming._

_"Please… Eddie…" She gritted her teeth and moaned. "So close…"_

_"Loren…"_

_We said each other's name as we came together. As we became one and our bodies shook in the pleasure and the mix fluids flowed down. I rested on top of her and she embraced me. Never letting me go._

And that's all I remember from the dream. I was able to control myself in the morning with Loren. She sat on my lap and I'm positive she didn't feel the hard thing under her. My thing. The one she caused. The one that doesn't want to behave and gets erected with just the thought of a naked Loren. He is me after all. I watch my face and place toothpaste on my index finger. I start brushing my teeth and try recollecting my thoughts.

What did I want to do today? Oh right. Loren. Don't I always?

I don't want to simply "do" her. I want to make love with her. For the first time. To experience it. Sex is just sex. There are no feelings when you're simply having sex. And I know when the time it's right with Loren, it'll be special for both of us. But I want to make it perfect for her. I want her to feel wanted and special. Just like she is supposed to feel every day. And I'll make sure she does. I'll make she knows I love her.

I pick up my phone and dial Jake. He needs to listen to her. He'll fall in love with her, and see what I see. He'll know that she's a born star. She's meant for this. I can feel it.

"Eduardo, now you decide to appear. You were missing in action yesterday."

"I was with you almost the whole day."

"I was with Lily Parks for at least two hours after you left. I'm going to hold that grudge on you."

"I'm sorry man."

He laughed mockingly. "No you're not. You're pumping your fists in gratitude for leaving early and no putting up with the she devil."

I smirk. "Then why do you keep giving her interviews if you detest her that much."

"She's annoys me to no end asking for an interview."

"Do you ever consider how I feel even being in the same room as her?"

"Hey. You're my client and sometimes you have to help your brother from another mother."

"No I don't. Like you said I'm just your client."

I grinned and opened the door to see if Loren was outside. "That's not the point. I need to show you something. Can you drop of my house later today?"

"A song?"

"Not precisely."

"Eddie…"

"You won't regret coming. Just drop by and you will leave satisfied."

I leaned on the counter and waited for his reply. I smiled when he sighed in defeat. "Okay man. But I'm warning you. It better good."

"Oh it'll be more than good. It'll leave you speechless. Look I need to go. I'll see you."

"Eddie are you over your gir—"

I hanged up on him. I opened the door and walked over to the kitchen. A smile made way to my face as I walked past Loren's bed and remember how delicious she looked in the morning. She was standing in front of me with her in a sexy mess; her shirt was clinging to her bra making her show some stomach. Her jacket miraculously was off and her sweatpants were a bit lower her waist showing her lacy pink underwear. My future mornings with her will be hectic and fun.

I grew nervous when I heard her mom's voice. Does she know I'm here? I slowly shrug it off but my neural demeanor stood.

"Good morning."

Turned out that she didn't mind. Even though I knew she wanted to kill me. Every time Loren wasn't looking she would throw warning glances towards me and smiled at her reassuring her I will never hurt Loren. She smiled back a couple of times and I became intrigued in the conversation. Loren had a good amount of boyfriends. Two. I know that she never got far with them and I smiled at the thought. I want to her first in everything. I want to teach her things like she taught me. Cheesy. But I stopped giving a care when I fell deeply in love.

* * *

Maybe she won't want to kill me after this. Or maybe she will. But it doesn't matter. I know Jake will love her and she'll finally see what see in her. Or maybe she will jump on my arms and mysteriously take a knife out and stab me continuously. Laughing devilishly as she watches me bleed to death. Maybe that's her revenge for making her do this. What am I even saying? I'm telling you man. Love makes you think weird. Or maybe it's Loren and her addicting lips. Or maybe it's her effect on me and she's not even aware of it. Maybe…

What up with all those maybes.

I digress.

We were on our way to my penthouse and Loren is a tiny but that girl is full of determination. She persisted throughout the whole ride. I know her intention was to annoy me and I will become irritated and eventually tell her. But what she doesn't know is that she's way off from being annoying. Anyways I already know how to handle annoying people. Couple of girlfriends I head were the ones up your ass. And Chloe was the queen of all of them. Chloe… Damn I want to throw up right now. Even thinking about her makes me feel sorry for myself for ever being with her.

What did I ever see in her again?

I don't even remember. I was too stupid back then. But I grew out of it with the help of someone and she's sitting right next to me. If you don't know who I'm talking about. We have serious issues right now. I was making a left turn when my phone began ringing.

"Can you see who it is?"

Loren nodded and picked up my phone. She didn't say anything and I looked at her from the corner of my eyes. She was clutching the phone and her body was tensed.

"Babe?"

"Ummm" Startled Loren looked at me. "It's Chloe."

"Hang up."

I didn't even hesitate. I have nothing to say to her. The only thing she has to say to me are lies covered by more lies. And I don't want to waste my time with her.

"Are you sure? You can talk to her…" Loren whispered.

"I can. But I don't want to. I have nothing to say to her."

Loren complied and placed the phone back. Her eyebrows were pressed together and her mouth was in a thin line. She was conflicted about what Chloe and I are. But we are nothing. She is gone, vanished from my life and I don't even think about her. Only to remember what my biggest mistake was. But today I cleared everything with Loren. I confessed to her about Chloe and how messed up I was. I messed up she left and still think I'll go back running to her like the idiot I was. But I'm not an idiot anymore. I know better and I already have this amazing girl who I can call mine. A girl who I love. The one that saved me. The one that was able to bring me out of my misery and showed me that I can love again. That I have to stop feeling sorry for myself. That I need to man up and show her how much she means to me.

As I look at those beautiful hazel eyes widen at what just came out of my mouth. And those addicting lips twitch upward in a smile. I mean it. And I don't regret it saying it. Because I know she loves me back. When she crashed her lips on mine when she breathed heavily and clutched me when I said it and her heart rate increased.

"I love you."

Because she loves me too. And that's enough for me to die happy. To know she loves me back. And I know I would do anything to show her.

Just for you Loren.

**Eddie you sweetheart. You make every girl smile. Not me. I hate you for being adorable. I see you smile and acting all adorable. I spat bitterly. No one can be that adorable. I kid. Marry me now. A girl can only dream. ANyways I hope you like it and a shout out to Everyone who has read this story. I love you all equally. Shhhh don't say this to anyone but I love you more than anyone else. You're my fave reader 3**

**Stay True,**

**Leddiexx The girl on fire. No litterly I am. I'm too hot/sexy? for this shirt. It burned off me. Now i'm lying on the cold floor. Bye now.**


	5. I was Born to Love YOU

**I was Born to Love You**

Damn.

Damn right now. So many interruptions. I just said 'I love you' to her and she can't say those three words that have me in anticipation and over the edge of my seat. She pulled me into one of her passionate kisses. The ones I adore and feel like I can waste my last seconds of my life. But you would think that would be enough for me to know she loves me back right? No. I want to hear those three words. And after they come out of her mouth, I'll be the luckiest and happiest man in this world. Having her with me and in my arms are dreams come true, but knowing that she loves me. Then all those times I have rehearsed, all those times I have imagined her saying it. Then reality collided with my dreams.

Life is sweeter when she's with me.

She loves me. I know that. But I still want to hear it. And Jake well damn is not letting that happened. He ruined our moment and I don't even want to look at him right now. I got out of the car and pushed Jake to the side when he wanted to greet me. Profanities escaped my mouth and I noticed Loren slightly flinch at them. Loren. You love me right?

I opened the door and sighed in frustration. I extended my arm for her to take and she took it gladly. Later. We will definitely talk later. I need to know. But wait I already know that right? Yes, but I need to hear it from you. And once I do. I will sweep you off your feet and spin you around triumphantly. Because I know that I succeeded in winning your beautiful heart. The one I am in love with. The one I fell in love with. I got to give it to you; the experience of falling into your arms was wonderful.

"You must be Loren." Jake smiled at her and I didn't missed the small suggesting smile he shot at me. He did always want to meet her.

"You must be Jake." Loren smiled and Jake smiled widen. She has that effect on people. Making their day brighter with just her smile.

"I've heard a lot about you. You're quite the girl Loren Tate."

I smiled when she blushed. I kissed her head. What can I say? She's all I think about. On my mind every minute of the day. It has to be her smile. Or maybe the way her eyes sparkle. Or it could be the red blush that always appears on her face when I'm around. Or maybe it's all of that. I do love every detail about her. She leaves me breathless and hypnotized with her beauty. She's my drug. When I did I become so cliché? Oh wait. That's right, when I met Loren.

"And she's what everyone talks about."

Oh shoot. I forgot to tell Loren about the media and her name everywhere. We all turn to Kelly, Jake's assistant. She is walking towards us and Loren looks at her slightly confused.

"I'm Kelly."

"I'm-"

"Loren Tate. I know."

Loren looks taken aback and quickly averts her gaze to me. Confusion takes over her features and I simply scratch my head and shrug. Might as well let Kelly do the explaining. "You're Eddie Duran's girlfriend. The pictures of you and Eddie hitting it off spread rapidly on the internet and everyone knows about you."

"Everyone?"

"Umm I wanted to tell you yesterday. But I kinda got side-tracked…"

Loren blushed, understanding what I was enunciating. She doesn't like attention. And I know she's freaking out right now. But she'll have to get used to it. Because after today, Loren Tate your future will be set. Jake will listen to her and see what I'm talking about. And I'm going to be right alongside with her. Supporting and giving her advice of how to survive Hollywood. It's going to be tough. But I know she will be able to take it. She's a strong girl. I believe in her. And I'm positive that she will make it. With her talent and how down-to-earth she is. They will love her as soon as she walks through that stage. She'll own it. Wherever she goes, people instantly love her. Not as much as me. Not like me.

We all walked towards our building and to think that I wanted to kill a second person on the same day. Jeffrey. I bet Loren is laughing right now to how much I talk about her. I bet she now knows she has me wrapped around her finger. HA! As if. What am I talking about? Of course she does. Not that I'll really admit it. But she knows I love her. So it's enough for her to know how crazy I am about her. How crazy am I? A lot. Sometimes it scares the living hell out of me. And yesterday… yesterday just left me with a massive desire to have her. Jesus I need to control myself and the elevator ride was not pretty.

She knows. She knows about my dreams. I did something to her while I was sleeping. That's the only possible way for her to know about my erotic and dreams of making love to her. What did I do? I will never know because she will never tell me. Oh and she's a tease too. Damn. Damn. This is bad. All those unwanted yet still desired images come rushing back and my face turns red. Kelly and Jake noticed. And Loren had that smug smirk on her face. She's catchign up to all the effects she has on me. She's slowly figuring them out and will soon use it all against her. Though I know what's coming to me with this new side of Loren, I'm enjoying every bit.

"Just so you know I can't help it."

I muttered enough for me to hear it and enough for them not to. Loren looked at me incredulous for a few seconds before I grab her hand and pull her into my apartment. I rub my flushed face and sighed. I was supposed to be past this stage. Lust and so much want. But with Loren I will never be past it. This girl man. She has no idea what she's doing to me. She has no idea how much I want her. How much I desire for her. And I can't honestly wait for Kelly and Jake to leave. So then I can have her all to myself and just let myself go. What am I even saying? If I lay one single hand somewhere inappropriate she'll send me flying. I can't forget she did take karate. I shivered at the thought and turned to her. I smiled as soon as she laid her eyes on my piano. She touched, no caressed, it as if was the most priceless things in the world. I chuckled, that was my first reaction as soon as I saw it. I looked at her and a smile made to my face. She's different. She's just like me. And the best part is that she's mine. All mine.

Jake and Kelly smiled at me. They took in the love-struck look I was giving to Loren. They walked past us and sat on the couch. Can they leave already? I want to be alone with my girl. I shake the thoughts away. They can't. I need to focus on the reason why I called Jake in the first place. Loren. We're here for Loren. And after, they can leave. Why did I choose now to say 'I love you' to her? Why couldn't I have said it yesterday? Oh yeah. That's right I was hard on. And the only thing on my mind was a naked Loren whispering sweet nothings to my ears. God Loren. Just please stop torturing me. They turned their attention to us and interrupted our moment.

Loren wanted to kill me right there when I told them she had a surprised for them. She still did when I took her to the kitchen. She was skeptical for a moment but I was able to persuade her. Her eyes down casted to the ground and her eyebrows were pressed together. Something she always does when she's lost deep into thought. Something she does when she's conflicted about something. She sighed and my heart skipped a beat. I knew she was going to do it. She looked up at me and smiled. Nodding, I rapidly crashed my mouth on her lips. Her arms were wrapped on my neck and I pulled her closer. I asked for entrance with my tongue. Well I kind of forced it inside but she didn't hesitate. Our tongues were moving against each other in a haste manner and all those feelings that never left come running back. She grabbed my head; I placed my hands on her waist and pulled her closer. She was leaning on the counter and I need her. No more waiting. I need her.

I lift her up and she sits on the counter. I quickly move to her neck. I leave burning kisses there but she pushed me away. Dammit Loren. We were both breathing heavily and I'm sure my face was flushed and my eyes covered with lust. I dive back in for another intense kiss but she moved away from the counter quickly and I was left kissing the air instead. I groaned. Don't do this again. It's my entire fault though. I was the one that initiated the kiss. But it's partially her fault for being so damn addicting. She was walking past me but I had to pull her back. Even at time like this where I want to control myself I can't. Loren kept me in place and I grunted pulling her again to me. I held her tightly against me. The feeling is too much. Every time it gets worse and worse. One of these days I won't be able to control my desire. I kissed her neck and trailed up to her mouth. My tongue made way and was soon feeling all of her mouth. Her taste is addicting. I want all of her.

My moment of so much desire was soon interrupted. Jake and Kelly again. Why can't they leave already? Disapprovingly I let go of Loren and we both walk back to the living room. I was never able to regain from that. My face was still red and lust evident in my eyes. They noticed and I shot daggers at them when they couldn't control their laughter. For the fourth time today. I rubbed my face and controlled my hitched breath. I sat Loren on the piano bench and I took a seat next to her. She began fidgeting, nerves striking her again. I smiled reassuringly and she smiled back at me. She sighed and began to feel the piano keys. You can do it babe. I know you can.

She got lost in her music and I grinned. She's amazing. Every once she would look over at me and I would smile back. Jake had to get up and moved his head to the beat and Kelly was on the edge of her seat with a big smile plastered on her face.

My girl is a star.

At the last note Kelly clapped her hands and Jake smiled at her. Loren looked at all of us and smiled. I stood up.

"I told you she can sing."

"And that song is amazing."

I grinned at Jake and he nodded getting what I was suggesting. Oh yeah. He likes her. I looked down at Loren and she blushed. You're amazing baby. Get ready, the world is about to open up to you. Get ready to own the world.

She was taken aback when she found out Jake wanted to sign her. She probably wasn't expecting this to go so fast. But as soon as she signs, nothing will ever be slow for her again. In a snap of her fingers she'll be going to her first world tour. Owning the music world with her hits and her sweet melodic voice. But yet she still is insecure about her talent. No. I will not take that. She needs to see her bright future. If I could show her then I would. No hesitation. She has nothing to be insecure about. Nothing.

I would've jumped in happiness when Jake and Kelly left through that door. But I contained myself and calmly closed the door. I was going to sing Jake a song. But after Loren, I think he forgot all about it. Anyways, the song is about Loren. What else is new? She's my inspiration and all the song I have written are all about her. My muse, the one that has me in high spirits. So back to the song. And no I haven't forgotten about the 'I love you' yet. I sat on the piano slightly nervous. I looked at Loren and she smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back. I licked my lips and began to play.

For you Loren. These are all my feelings. All that has been going through my mind with the exception of my dreams. Err—Yeah… This is to show you how you mean to me.

_You know I'd fall apart without you  
I don't know how you do what you do  
'Cause everything that don't make sense about me  
It makes sense when I'm with you_

I smiled at her and she nodded, letting that smile out.

I love you.

_Like everything that's green, girl I need you  
But it's more than one and one makes two  
So put aside the math and the logic of it  
You gotta know you're wanted too_

_I wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
Yeah I, wanna make you feel wanted_

_Anyone can tell you you're pretty  
And you get that all the time, I know you do  
But your beauty's deeper than the makeup  
And I wanna show you what I see tonight_

_When I wrap you up  
When I kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
'Cause Baby I, wanna make you feel wanted_

_As good as you make me feel  
I wanna make you feel better  
Better than your fairy tales  
Better than your best dreams  
You're more than everything I need  
You're all I ever wanted  
All I ever wanted_

_And I just wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
and I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And Never let you forget it  
Yeah I, wanna make you feel wanted  
Baby I, wanna make you feel wanted  
'Cause you'll always be wanted_

You're wanted. Better yet. You're needed. I need you in my life. You're my soul mate after all. The one who holds the key to my heart. You opened it and now look at me. Crazy in love with you.

You're beautiful. In and out. But I know no matter how many times I tell you, you will always doubt yourself. That's why I have made an oath. I will tell you every day how much I love you. How much you mean to me. Because there isn't going to be a day where I won't forget how lucky I am to have you. To call you mine and hold you. To hold you and never let you go. My heart is yours. And we belong together. You're the good that saved me. You saved the lost and dark soul of mine.

Yin and Yang.

"Loren…"

She looked up at me and I pressed my forehead against hers. She caressed my cheek and I saw tears roll down. What's wrong? Concern took over me as I watched tears flow down her cheek. I cupped her cheek and looked at her with worry filled eyes. Babe? She shook her head and smiled. I smiled back at her and pulled her into one of those kisses that speak for themselves. Slow yet still filled with passion. We slowly pulled apart and she looked at me smiling.

"I love you."

My heart stopped beating and I held my breath. You do. You do… I smiled and grabbed her hands. Now I can say that this is the best day of my life. The urge to pick her up came to me. And I did just that. I lifted her up in my arms and spun her around the room. She laughed and held tight on me. And that's all want. Her to want me to. To love me and hold on to me like she is right now. Because this is all how it's supposed to be. And nothing will ever come in between us. I stopped and she wiped her tears away.

"I love you Loren Tate. I love you ever since I laid eyes on you."

And I always will. You can count on that.

She nodded smiling. Pulling me into one of her addicting kisses, I returned the kiss with as much passion and want she held for me right there. I began making my way to the couch, our lips never leaving each other. I sat on the couch and she sat on my lap. I felt her tongue move rapidly on my lips and I eagerly let her in. You want this too. Our tongues struggled with each other and impatiently moved against each other. I placed my hands on her thigh and rubbed it while she ran a hand through my hair. Our kiss deepened and I kept stroking her thigh and she began massaging my arms. Did I ever tell you that I need you? Did I ever tell you how much you're wanted and how much I feel the need to kiss your lips or else I'll suffocate?

Did I ever tell you that you're the only one for me?

This is right.

We're right.

I gently laid her on the couch. Our tongues were still in there lustful battle. And slowly I parted away from her. Our mouths hovered each other and I gazed into her hazel eyes. Her hazel eyes which were now dark with want. You're ready? You know I won't do this if you're not… Then I felt her eyes pleading me to continue. This is not like yesterday. It's different. We both want it this time. We're both ready this time and it's not a spur of the moment.

I press my lips on her again and tenderly lift her up again in my arms. She fits perfectly on them. After all, she was made for me and only me. I walked carefully to the bedroom, careful not to trip over something. Our eyes were locked and she smiled at me. Reassuring me that she's ready. I kicked the door opened and walked towards the bed. I laid her gently and stare at her for a few moments. Her cheeks are burning and her hair is scattered everywhere. She bit her lips and her eyes were half closed. Slowly she clutched the material underneath her. I smiled.

You're beautiful.

I slowly leaned down on her and kiss her lips. Savoring the moment. This moment is special for both of us. One would say it was a simple kiss. But to us it meant the world. Then all of those restrained feelings are released.

For her. They all belong to her.

My mouth moves quickly on hers. She returns my kiss. I cup one of her cheeks and slowly the other one makes way to her back. I pull her upwards towards me and her body arches up. I feel every part of her mouth and her tongue moves hungrily against mine. Almost impatient. All of this has made me hard and she notices. It's pressing on her thighs and she clutches my hair. I drop my hand and rest it on her thigh. Her moan motivates me to stroke her thigh and slowly my hand moves to her ass. I rest it there and give it a soft squeeze. I have a thing for her neck. It smells nice. I pull away from her and my head buries on her sweet neck. I feel her hands on my back; she grabbed my shirt and slightly pulled it up. Her body. Her whole being. I pull away from her neck and our mouths collided once again. Not a beat, our tongues met each other and all those other kisses don't come close to all the passion we are putting forth right now. I look at her once again and her cheeks are still burning. She nods slowly and I bite her lips gently. Her lips. Mine.

She pulled my whole body completely down on her. Letting go of my shirt, I grab her waist and rub them up and down. Then she did the most unexpected thing. No one has ever found that spot. Ever. My weakness. A little below my jaw. But she found it and here I was panting getting more turned on. I stopped her by crashing her mouth on mine and that discovery stimulated me to continue this. Even if my mind is not really thinking straight. I need to make sure of one more thing. Interruptions. This is our moment and it should not be interrupted.

Because this is it.

This is it.

I got off her and kissed her lightly on her lips before getting completely off her. She sat up and pleaded me to go back to her. I walked towards the door and locked it. No calls. Nothing. I kicked of my shoes and threw my phone battery on the floor. "No interruptions." She smiled and got off from the bed. I walked towards her and our lips soon found each other. Once my shirt was thrown and long forgotten; she rubbed my chest and trailed light kisses on it. I panted and brought her lips on mine again. I struggled to take of her sweater or whatever that is. It has too many buttons. Loren giggled at my frustrated expression and helped me unbutton it. If it was for me I would've ripped it off. Once it was done I flew it to the other side of the room. I grab her cheeks and she wraps her arms around. Tiptoeing to give me small kiss. I dive back in to her neck and my arms fall to her waist. I slowly lift her shirt up and she helps me in taking it off by putting her arms up. It was completely off and I couldn't help but stare at her almost naked chest. I swallowed and long to take her bra off and completely feel her mounds. But she quickly turned around and covered her chest area. Babe? You shouldn't be insecure. You have nothing to doubt. You're perfect. I want to burn all of them.

I step closer to her and my arms wrap around her. I kissed her bare back and whispered. "You're perfect." I grab her hand and slowly place it on my neck and she gently leaves it there. I intertwined my hands with her other hand. I close my eyes and let the moment take in. I feel her head move to the side and I began on clipping her bra. She turned around and her bra falls off completely. I smiled and pulled her against me. Her arms wrapped around me and I felt her breast against my chest. I smiled and passionately kissed her. So much force, she cupped my cheek and tiptoed making me have a better access to all of her. Air was needed and we both parted away. She took this chance and began unbuckling my belt in an impatient manner. After we caught our breath I pulled her again and hastily moved along her mouth. Please hurry up. When my pants fell to the floor I picked her up and she instantly wrapped her long and delectable legs around me. I walked towards the bed and gently placed her there. Please let be a condom in there. I opened the drawer impatiently and moved everything there. I finally came upon the packet and took it out. It ripped it off and took my boxers off. I watched Loren's expression and smirked. She cleared her throat and I rapidly put the condom on. I was on top of her as soon as it was on and without her knowing I rapidly took her shorts off. She was about to ask but I massaged her breast and she let out soft moans. I dived into her other one and gently sucked on it. I sucked on it harder as she moaned my name. No words were needed to be said. No words could describe the blissful and passionate moment we shared. Our first time. Her first time and she's mine. All mine and all those times I wanted her right there. I'm glad I never did, because it was held for this moment. This moment where we completely became one.

We were made love to each other. She's the best I ever had. She was amazing. She would do the unexpected and surprise thrust was filled with pleasure and love. I would kiss her every moment I could and she would moan my name and most of the time scream it. We fit perfectly. We were made for each other and she felt it too. Never had I ever made love to anyone. Loren was the first woman I ever did it with so much feelings and passion. As we are laying here in my bed, our sweaty bodies pressed against each other. I look down on her. Her eyes are closed telling me that she is in a deep dream; a smile appears on my face as she mutters my name. "Eddie…" She moves slightly and when she finds comfort that I am there, she smiles and her hold on me tightens. I stroke her bare back and close my eyes. "I love you." I whispered before falling asleep.

I was born to love her.

Simple as that.

**Eddie. I still hate you. Seriously. Anyways there you go! Hope you enjoed it :)**

**Stay True,**

**Leddiexx give Queen a listen. The song is amazing :)(TITLE)**


	6. You Take My Breath Away

**Has strong content. As soon as it gets to the bathroom scene. Scroll down to line and read from there. K enjoy! and I warned you :).**

**You Take My Breath Away**

I feel her warmth take over me completely. I count each beat of her heart. Seconds, minutes, hours or maybe years go by. A smile forms on my face and I feel her body against mine. Her head is gently placed on my chest. I wrap my arms around her and pull her closer. She rapidly finds comfort and her head moves upwards. I slowly open my eyes and observe her. She has her eyes closed and there's a small peaceful smile on her face. I stroke her bare back and at my sudden movement her eyes open. She looks up at me and I gaze at her orbs. Sparkling and hypnotizing. Then I take in her expression. She blushed when she remembered events that took and our bodies pressed together. Her cheeks were red and her mouth was slightly opened and her eyes widened. I chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Always Beautiful."

She sighed and placed her head back on my chest. She pulled the covers up and was quickly on top of me. She placed her hands on top of each other and pressed her chin on them, looking intently at me. I stare back at her and she bites her lips. I grab her waist and pull her body upwards. Our lips crash against each other. Our mouths move rapidly against each other. She cups my cheeks and lifts herself up from me. My torso is still in between her legs. The hold I have on her waist tightens and I flip us around. I'm on top of her and our lips are still moving against each other. Her hands stroke my chest and I place my hand on her cheek. The kiss slows down. But all the want is still there. I part for air and look down at her. A smile spreads across her features and I grin at her. I lie beside her and put my arm around her small form and pulled her back to me. We resume back to our previous position and I kiss her head.

"I've never felt this good."

And I never had. I won't even bring up the past girlfriends I had. There's no reason for it. Because Loren is one of a kind, no comparison between her and them. This is the first time I have put forth all this love and desire and so much need. The first time where I felt so good. So good to just let myself go with her. I was afraid of hurting her; after all it was her first time. But she was amazing. Her touch sent shivers down my spine and I couldn't control myself when she screamed my name. Louder each time. All the passion, all the love in one simple touch. She surprised me. And I have yet to unveil all her secrets and the thought of finding more about her every day, excites me. I want to know every single detail. From the smallest to the greatest one. She simply leaves me speechless and wanting for more. Life will be unforgettable with her. But I will treasure all those memories, all those moments with her.

Her back pressed against my chest and she's facing forward. My arms wrapped around her and my hands interlaced together and rested on her abdomen. The covers protected us from the cold air and I inhaled her sweet scent. She intertwined her hands with mine and I stroked her hands with my thumb. It's quiet and peaceful, all we need. And just like today in the morning when I held her in my arms and we both had a smile. I want every following morning to be just like this. With her in my arms and finding the comfort and serenity. I want to wake up and see the other side of my bed occupied and messy. Not vice-versa where that side is left untouched. And I wake up feeling all alone and empty.

"How did you become attach to music?"

Loren inhaled and let a sigh out. I waited attentively and genuinely curious. "When my dad left… I wrote him letters. Telling him how my day went. How I felt and how much I missed him… I started writing the letters when I was seven. And when I was eleven, I read each of them and then I saw phrases, words and those became—"

"Lyrics."

I pulled her closer knowing that her dad is a delicate topic. The straight out anger and hate I have towards him sometimes even scares me. Despicable and enraging. He does not deserve her or Nora. I actually feel sorry for him. For being stupid and missing out on Loren. But those feelings are gone as fast as they came. In an instant I feel like punching the living shit out of him. But that won't still be enough. Not enough to compare to the pain he causes Loren. He left and she believes it's her fault. It's not. I don't know the reason why he would leave. Why he would go away and leave Loren and Nora. But what I know that if I ever come face to face with him. Hell will break loose.

"Yeah…" I held her tight and she got closer to me. "And then I began writing songs. I needed a way to let it out and not just hum it. So on my own time I learned to play guitar. Asking the next door neighbor, who had a room filled with all kinds of instruments, to teach me, going to the library and read books about the guitar and any instrument present. Then my mom bought me my first guitar on my 12th birthday. So I was more exposed and had a better opportunity to learn." I smiled and she turned around to look at me. She gently placed her hand on my bicep and stroked my chest with her finger. Her touch. Addicting. She sighed. "Are you going to let me hear your first song?"

"God no."

"What about just simply reading it?"

She chuckled and continued making small circles on my chest. "I burned it the second I read it myself."

We continued talking. Letting time flow by. And it's peaceful, I feel at ease. Just how she makes me feel. And I find it that it's nice how music is our escape from everything. How it's our sanctuary and when we get lost in it, every problem present is gone, vanish. No more. It does suck when we have to go back to reality, but after we feel like we can the world and all the lies and deceiving it brings. But not all life is like that, there are better things in life. And Loren is the best thing that ever happened to me, she replaces all the pain and hurt I have gone through. She makes my whole being in awe with just one simple touch or the feel of her lips on mine. Sweet.

She leaves me breathless.

I can't get enough of her.

I was stroking her soft and smooth back when my stomach grumbled. She laughed and I glared at her. I massaged my stomach and she continues laughing. I push her of the bed, careful enough not to injure her. Even after she lands on the floor, she doesn't stop laughing. I scratch my head and cross my fingers she stands up without the covers on. I internally cursed when she stood up well covered. I smirked when she looked at me and her eyes trailed down. Her face turned red and she tries her best to not look at me. Clearing her throat, I start laughing. I dodge the pillow thrown my way and stand up following Loren when she turned around towards the bathroom. I pace speeds up and I grab the troublesome blanket. I smirk when she is fully naked and admire her beauty. Instead of covering herself again, like I expected, she crossed her arms and didn't look at me defiantly. I smiled and got on one knee. "Do you accept my sincerest apology for laughing?" As soon as she smiles, I had her pinned on the door. Our bodies tightly pressed against each other and I felt every part of her. And the want to have her again strikes me again. She smiles and wraps her arms around me. I open the door and step in. I was about to pull her into a kiss when it was all interrupted. Ian again. What up with him and intervening us? I reluctantly answered him but shut the door on his face and ignored his idiotic remarks. I walked back to the bathroom. My annoyed expression left as I looked at Loren trying to turn on the shower. She looked back at me and I raised an eyebrow. Does she think I won't join her? She smiled nervously and I closed the door behind me. I took of my boxers and soon she was between the wall and my body. She turned red and squealed when the cold water landed on us. I grabbed her waist and she giggled beneath me. I smiled and placed my hands on the wall. I leaned down and our lips touched. While she was distracted, I grabbed the shampoo bottle and squirted some of the content on her head. She sniffed and smiled at the smell. She ran her fingers gently on her cranium and bubbles began to form. I pulled away and she ruffled my hair with her hands. I grabbed her waist again and pulled her closer to me. Our lips crashed against each other feverishly and she clutched my hair as our tongues violently rubbed against each other. Her hands moved down to my arms and she stroked them. The water falling above us and our bodies pressed together. In a sudden movement, I was the one being pinned on the wall.

She had grabbed me by the arms and pushed me to the other side of the wall. Our kiss unbroken and our tongues still colliding against each other. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I grabbed her ass, pulling her upwards to me. I was hard. We pulled away, panting for air. She was blushing and she smirked when she felt something hard tugging her lower regions. She wiped away soap running down my forehead and I her hazel orbs were dark. She traced her eyes down my lips and swallowed. Our eyes met again. Not controlling myself anymore. I lifted her up and pinned her again on the wall. Her back pressed against it and my body preventing escape. I supported her weight by grabbing her thighs and she wrapped her arms around my neck. Taking a shower long forgotten. The soap washed down on us and completely went away. She straddled my torso with her legs and gave me a light kiss. She nodded, and I gently placed my hard member inside her. She clawed her nails on my shoulder. She nodded again and I began thrusting in her. Her face dugs on my neck and I hear her quiet moans muffled.

"Faster."

She panted and I speeded up. Each thrust became stronger than the first. And each one caused Loren to moan and that turned me on more. "Loren—"

"Eddie!"

Her hold on my neck tightened and I grabbed her ass. We were both reaching our climax. "So close…"

I moaned her name and before I came. I pulled my member out of her. I groaned and Loren panted my name as our fluids came. Her body went rigid and she breathed heavily. I panted and her legs loosely unwrapped around my torso. She pulled away and stood on the ground. I hugged her tightly and my face buried on her neck. She smells like me. She reciprocated my embrace and stroked my back. Clutching my hair, she wiped away the remaining soap. I pulled away and kissed her lips. She smiled, and I turned off the shower. Grinning I grabbed the towel on the hanger. I wrapped her up on it and she giggled when I lifted her up in my arms. I carried her, bridal style, she opened the door and I walked towards the bed. I gently placed her on my bed and she wrapped herself more with the towel.

"Your bed is wet now."

"Doesn't matter. I needed to watch the covers anyways."

She nodded and dried herself. Once she was done she passed me the towel and I wrapped it around my torso. She got up and I stared at her looking for her clothes. I grinned and she raised an eyebrow when I didn't move.

"What?"

"Shouldn't you be changing?"

"I can't look at my girl?"

She blushed and picked up her bra. I smirked when she bended down provocatively. Chuckling, I walked over my closet and picked clothes for Loren and me. I was fully clothes when I walked out and Loren had picked up her clothes. I passed her the shirt and shorts and she put them on.

All I can say is that it's fine by me if she decides to walk naked around my house. With the exception of people being here and Ian. She's for my eyes only.

* * *

Just how things can go perfectly right, they always come with consequences. Everything was fine. Everything was going well.

But it took one call.

Just one.

For everything to go wrong. We are on our way to the hospital. Melissa, one of Loren's most important people, is in danger. And we don't know what's wrong with her. I'm worried for her. I hope she is okay. But right now, it kills me Loren trying to stop her tears. She would whimper every once a while. Biting her lips and her eyebrows pressed together. Her cheeks are shining due to the amount of tears that are flowing down. She's looking off into the distant, lost in her own turmoil and concerned for her best friend. I can't do anything to calm her down and it pains me. All I am able to do is pray that Mel is okay and hold Loren's hand. Reassuring her that everything will be okay. But I'm scared too. Scared that Mel is not okay. I look up the rear view mirror and stare at Ian's reflection. He too is suffering and sorrow is filling him up.

He loves Melissa.

And I know the feeling of losing someone who means the world to me. And I wouldn't wish it to anyone. The pain is unbearable and it is hard to get back up after it. I sighed and pray, wish, that everything will be okay. He found his girl, and in the end he loses her. He will only fall back deeper into his old habits. And this time for sure, he won't come back from all the money, alcohol and parties.

While they were rushing to find where Melissa was at, I frantically looked for parking spot. As soon as I was parked, I hurried in the hospital. I went to the front desk.

"Melissa Sanders."

"Umm Eddie Duran?"

"Yeah. I need Melissa Sanders room number."

"Okay… two people just left off earlier. DO you know them?"

"Yeah. One British, the other one my girlfriend."

"Oh she's Loren Tate. No wonder she looked familiar."

"Yes. Melissa Sanders number please?"

I said trying to cover my impatient tone and slight irritation. She looked at the binder nervously, not missing the tone I wanted to hide.

"There's no Melissa Sanders…"

"What?"

"Umm there's a Sander's here but not named Melissa."

"There must be some mistake."

"No Mr. Duran. The room is 384 but it's Gus—"

"Thank you."

I cut her off before she finished and ran towards the elevator. Just my luck it opened as soon as I pressed it and stepped in. I waited impatiently and rubbed my face. Everything will be fine babe. Melissa is okay. I looked up at the flashing numbers and the elevator doors opened and I stepped out before it fully did. I looked around and as soon as I spotted Loren, I rapidly walked there. My pace fastened when Ian stepped away and shook his head. Loren moved her head and her body shivered. I turned her around and embraced her. I held her tightly. She whimpered and her tears stained my shirt.

"Shhh Everything's going to be okay…"

I held her tight against me. And she shook in my embrace. She wrapped her arms around me and clutched my shirt into fists. I looked at the couple in front of me. The boy stared at Loren confused and with a hint of guilt and sadness. The girl rolled her eyes and flipped her head back. I ignored her and turned my eyes back to him. Loren continued crying and I stroked her back trying to comfort her. But it was no use, she shook her head.

"Loren… She's not-"

"Loren!"

I snapped my head up and stared straight at Melissa. Her eyes looked at Loren with concern. I felt Ian get up from his seat and his body froze. Melissa averted her gaze to me. _What happened? _I shook my head and smiled in relief. Loren quickly turned around and pulled Melissa into an embrace. She held her tight. The couple stared at them and I felt Ian's presence behind me. I turned to him and he ran his hand through his hair.

"You okay?"

He nodded but his gaze was fixated on Mel. "Can I tell you something?"

I stared at Mel and Loren talking and smiled when Loren was no longer in pain. I nodded my head and Ian continued. "I was scared." My gaze averted to him and sadness was evident on his face. In all the years I have known Ian, he never admitted something like this. He was known for being good at hiding all his feelings. In his high school years, some believe he didn't have any. He was dark and mysterious and didn't really give a care to the world. And girls to him were just to have fun. He never loved, liked or went into a serious relationship. They never lasted with him. And now that he is confessing how vulnerable and lost he felt. He stepped out of his small, complex and lonely world. He left all those habits and saw the colorful light of Melissa. She attracted him and pulled him out.

They found each other.

I heard Loren's laugh and I looked instantly at her. She was no longer crying and all my worries were watched away. Ian stepped forward and embraced Melissa. Confused as to why he did it suddenly, but it soon faded when I saw Melissa's body shake. Loren stepped back and held my hand. I smiled at her and she nodded. She walked over to the couple and talked to them for a moment. I held her hands and I noticed the blonde girl look over at me. She shot daggers at Loren but she ignored them. When Loren hugged Phil. She scooted closer to him. I smirked and shook my head.

She's the "Chloe" type. Loren steps away from them and gets back to me. She sighs and I wipe her stained cheeks. I kissed her lightly and she gives in to my kiss. I brush her hair away and smile. "The scare is over, babe. It's over." She nodded and embraced me. I pulled her tighter to me. We pulled away when Ian and Mel walked towards us. Melissa took her to the other side of the room and sat on the couch. Both Ian and I sat down and he smirked at me.

"What?"

"You seriously think I forget about today in the morning when you were in your boxers?"

"You were checking me out? Ian bro, look I'm sorry but I'm not interested. I'm happily taken."

He glared at me and leaned back on the sofa. "Seriously mate. I didn't mean it like that. And for your information. I was not checking you out. I'm straight. I like my women curvy and crazy."

"Melissa."

"Yeah pretty much."

I shook my head. "So how was she? Atrocious? Intermediate? Mediocre? Satisfactory? Excellent? Or unforgettable of how amazing it was?"

I looked at him in disbelief. "You have four labels for sex?"

"Six actually. So was she better than all the other girls?"

"Ian you—"

I snapped my head to Loren when she cleared her throat loudly. She gazed back at me and our eyes locked. I felt my body temperature rise and Ian smirked. Loren turned red and turned back to Melissa. I sighed and scratched my head. She was amazing. Better than all of them. And the second time just left me craving for more of her.

"Unforgettable?"

I smiled and nodded my head.

"Best I ever had."

He nodded and smiled. "That line. Never heard it from you. So it was that good."

"Yeah…"

I smiled and he shook his head. Today's events came rushing back. And I got lost in reminisce of my memories.

"Amazing!"

I was brought back to reality when I heard Loren yell. I looked up at her confused and her face was red. I stared back at her and smiled. Does she mean…? The idea was sweet and brought pleasure that I was able to make it special for her. She bit her lip and clutched on Melissa's arm. I kept staring at her and she tried her best to avoid eye contact with me. Ian laughed.

"Apparently it was unforgettable for her too."

I bit my lip and tried to contain myself.

"Look at you mate. You can't even wipe that smile of your face. This girl has you wrapped around your fingers. You're madly in love with her."

"I love her." I stated.

I cleared my throat and scratched my head. Ian slapped my back and laughed loud. Loren was staring at me and I smiled back at her. She sighed and bit her lips, clutching her stomach. She listened to what Mel was telling her and I grew curious as to what it was. "So you love her. I know that." I sighed.

"I would do anything to have her with me. To just kiss her. If it means to give my life away to just hold her. No second thoughts. I would do it."

"Mate your scaring me…"

"I don't know what I would do without her. And just thinking of her ever leaving me, scares me. It's like how you thought Melissa was gone. But if Loren leaves me, it will be her choice. And it'll make me think that I did something wrong for her to go. And I will live with that and never forgive myself. So that's why I'm frightened of her ever letting go."

"Ed-"

"And that is also why I will never lose my grip. I love her too much. And every day I find myself falling deeper and deeper for her… I'm to the point where if she's not with me and I can't call her mine then I'll drown and die. Shrivel up in sorrow."

Ian didn't say anything. I closed my eyes and sighed. "It hurts man. It hurts thinking of ending up all alone for the rest of my life and not have Loren with me."

"Then…" I opened my eyes and looked at him. "Enjoy every moment you spend with her. Don't think about it. And like you said, never lose your grip on her and if you feel that hold loosen. All you have to do is pull her back and hold her even tighter than before."

I was staring at her this whole time. Watching her blush when she was remembering something. And bite her lip when Melissa told her something she liked. Then she looked my way. She smiled shyly and I smiled back at her. Do you know how much you mean to me? I shook my head and turned back to Ian. "The same goes for you with Melissa."

"Ahh well time will come for us both. Now in the meantime. You and Loren hit off pretty well. I heard your manly scream while you both were taking a shower."

I was about to protest but Melissa had somehow teleported from the other side of the room to this one. She grabbed my arm and pulled me up taking me away. I looked back at Loren and she waved at me. _I'll see you later. _I mouthed but she looked at me confused not understanding. I winked at her and turned the other corner.

Melissa let go of my hand and turned around.

"So what happened?"

"With Ian? He loves you. And a lot."

She blushed and shook her head. "Not about that…"

"Ohh well then. He can't seem to take you out of his head. And he was scared when Loren got that phone call…"

"Loren told me." She down-casted her eyes.

"You still don't believe me do you?"

"It's not that…"

"I apologize for him for taking so long to confess to you."

"Maybe there's a reason behind that. Maybe he doesn't love me."

"Mel. He has never been in love. This is his first time. And he still can't get used to those feelings. Give him time he will eventually come up to you and confess. And if he doesn't- naa I'll make sure he does."

She looked at me and smiled weakly. I guess, she's still not sure.

"I've been told you're making my girl happy. And you made your move. So I'm here to tell you. I am giving you my blessing."

I chuckled. "Now all I need is Nora's blessing."

"Nora? She loves you. Just sugar coat and put some sweet and romance when you're talking to her and she will give it to you in a second."

I smiled.

"Melissa."

We looked towards Phil and a less mean and deceiving version of Chloe. It was the girl who had called Mel.

"What do you want?" Mel said in irritated voice. The girl narrowed her eyes and Phil sighed.

"Adriana not here."

Phil ran his hand across his hair. Adriana opened her mouth but closed it. Melissa crossed her arms and stared back at her. Then I felt the girl's eyes on me. I looked back at her and shook her head.

"How can someone like you be with Loren? Such a waste."

"Excuse me."

I said with annoyance and anger. Phil instantly stood in front of her. I looked at her incredulous to what she said. Melissa sighed and laughed bitterly.

"You heard me. What do you see in that looser? She's a wannabe, a fake. I bet she's just using you. Why would you go for her when you can have whoever you want?"

I chuckled mockingly. She's definitely a Chloe. I looked at Phil in pity and shrugged. He knows this how low his girlfriend is going.

"Aid stop this."

"No Phil. It's just not fair? Why Loren? Why would the Eddie Duran go for someone like her?"

"Because she's different."

"Yeah differently strange."

I raised my eyebrows. She's an airhead too.

"I just don't get it."

"What's not to get? She's not like you. She doesn't go around and insult others just to feel superior. She's not caught up with the latest trend of who and what to date. She's kind, natural beauty, killer sense of humor and I love her."

She gaped at me. "But you went out with models. Girls whose bodies are temples and then you downgrade yourself and go for the no class Loren Tate."

Phil looked at me apologetically.

"Control your girlfriend."

Melissa spoke up. I looked back at Phil and he looked at Adriana.

"I feel sorry for you. I should feel angry and furious but no. Pity. It's pitiful how you can't look at other people being happy. You have this urge to bring them down and that's just sad. Are you jealous of Loren? Are you jealous of how she's a better person than you?"

"I'm no-"

"Then who are you to tell me who I can love? Who are you tell me who I can't? Let me ask you. Do you love you Phil?"

She swallowed and grew nervous. Phil stared at her and down-casted his eyes. I smiled.

"Of course I do!"

"How would you feel if someone came and told you, you can't be with him just because?"

She avoided my gaze. She muttered something.

"What was that?"

She sighed. "Furious."

"Exactly. And that's how I feel right now. You're telling me I can't date her because she's not a model? Because she's not famous? Well I don't care about any of that. I love her for who she is. Not the cryptic image you have of her. You make a killer great impression Adriana."

She bit her lip, grabbed Phil's arm and dragged him away.

"I'm sorry man. I-I"

I shook my head. "It's okay."

"Wow. Go Eddie."

I rubbed my face. And sighed. "People like her. Just remind me of my worst mistake."

"Chloe Carter?"

"Who else would it be?"

She laughed. "I'm proud of you though. You put her in her place and shut her shit talker mouth."

"What does she have against Loren?"

"Like you said. Jealousy. She always had this strong feeling towards her. But let's forget about it. She's not worth it."

I sighed and complied.

"Let's go. Our loves are waiting for us."

"So you do love Ian!"

She pushed me forward. "I didn't say that."

"Yeah you did."

"Ummmm I didn't. I swear, Loren is blind and you are deaf."

I laughed and she walked alongside me. I smirked and decided to tease her about Ian. "You want to a know a secret about Ian?"

"Sure."

"The past few days he hasn't been able to sleep."

"Okay…."

"Because he's having dreams."

"Nightmares?"

"Not precisely…"

I smirked suggestively and she gulped. Her face turned red and she pushed me away. "OH my god Eddie! Stay away from me! Don't talk to me! That's just disgusting!"

Loren looked at as weirdly and then her eyes sparkled as if she figured something out. She looked at Ian for a few moments and I followed his gaze. Mel. I pulled Loren up. She smiled and wrapped her arms around me. I gave her a light peck and then Mel demanded us to leave. We argued back and forth and in the end Loren and I left and Ian stayed with Mel. I grabbed Loren hand and walked past Adriana and Phil. She tried her best not to look at me. I took my phone out and remembered what day it was today. I bit my lip and without Loren knowing. I texted Jeffrey to do something for me. We walked towards our car and Loren sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Ian and Mel."

I chuckled. "Ian is still insecure."

"Can you believe it? Ian and insecure don't go together. And then Mel doesn't want to see how much he loves her."

"He'll eventually confess. Just a matter of when."

"I just hope it's soon."

I nodded and opened the door for her. I walked towards my door and got inside. I turned on the ignition and drove away. I would look over at Loren from the corner of my eyes and look at her. A smile plastered on my face. She got lost in her own thoughts and look over at the distant. She would sigh and intertwined her hands with mine.

I'm lucky to have her.

Every time she does something, she leaves me in awe. Every move. Sends shivers down my spine. Her gentle touch is addicting. Her eyes are hypnotizing. Her scent is intoxicating and her words and sounds are whispered to my ears.

And I'm here, just letting myself drowning deeper in her hazel orbs, falling more in love with her.

She takes my breath away.

I would do anything to have her with me.

**Sorry this took long. And I didn't edit so I know there will be alot of mistakes. I'll fix them later. Anyways. boo! Reruns no more. I hope that means a second season. never giving up on that. Keep fighting. ANyways. Kiss me still needs two more chapters to cover on Trust. But Trust will be up. Or i'll write one-shots then Trust. We'll see. I hope you enjoy it and if I have new Canadian readers... HOw do you guys like H? Addicting huh?**

**STay True,**

**Leddiexx**


	7. Never Letting Go

**Never Letting Go**

Nobody compares to how amazing she is. Nobody even comes close to the level genuine kindness and how she does everything with dedication and passion. She's beautiful… I know that. Heck, everyone knows that. But she doesn't. She doesn't notice how everywhere she goes all eyes are on her. She doesn't see how she takes everyone's breath away with her smile or the sound of her laughter. The way she clutches her stomach when she is laughing too hard, or how her eyes sparkle mischievously when an idea sparks. She doesn't notice how these simple things drive me crazy. Or the way men look at her and I have to shoot glares at them. She doesn't but I do. And I want to crush all her insecurities, make them disperse and vanish from existence. She has no reason to doubt herself. She has no reason to feel insecure. Because she's beautiful. I am the luckiest man alive because she's mine and I'm hers.

She doesn't accept the fact of how great she is. She always brings herself down and I want to change that. I want her to see how amazing and genuinely kind she is. I want the world to see her talent and maybe she'll learn to love herself like I love her. But most importantly, I want her to see how much it pains me when she puts herself down and underestimates all that she can do.

We were parked outside of Pops bar; Loren leaned back on her seat and covered her face with her hands. I cleared my throat and scratched the back of my head. Her question was ringing in my ears. _Was I any good? Was I any good? Was I any good?_

I internally sighed; of course she would ask this question… I looked up at her and I took in how her face was red. Why are you embarrassed babe? You're the best I ever had. You were incredible… I smiled.

"Loren?"

She slowly looked up at me and I got to see her blushing face. Before she was able to ask any questions, I grabbed her by the waist and our lips collided against each other. Surprised by my unexpected action, her eyes widened but soon she wrapped her arms around me and closed her eyes, giving in to my kiss. She reciprocated and exerted as much force and passion as I was into this kiss. I pulled her closer to me and gently held her waist as she caressed my cheeks. Because she doesn't need to worry if I'll ever leave. I will always be by her side, holding her. Never letting anything hurt her and showing her what she is to me. And she doesn't need to worry if she was good, because she was more than that. And this kiss, I know it'll get rid of all those doubts.

Her arms wrapped tightly around me, as I tasted every part of her, as our tongues hastily brushed against each other. I slowly pulled away, panting for air and I knew my face was burning. I swallowed and Loren looked at me with her eyes half closed. I smiled as her lips were plumped from the excess of biting I have done there and her cheeks were burning. I pulled her closer and gently kissed her lips.

"You were amazing."

Her mouth slightly parted but she shook her head and her hold on me loosened. She down casted her eyes and smiled weakly. "Don't say-"

"No. I'm not saying it to spare your feelings. I meant it. You were amazing babe."

I leaned in and kissed her lips again. She smiled between our kiss. "Not too bad for a virgin?"

I chuckled and she began pulling away from me. My eyes trailed down to her lips, and the temptation to have her again stroke me. I tried looking away but my eyes betrayed me and my mind played scenes of all the things I could do to her right now. I swallowed and Loren looked at me confused. I was leaning back in to her when she realized just what I was doing. I cupped her cheeks and my tongue forcedly entered her mouth before she had time to react. She hesitantly placed her hands on my biceps and I took the lead. My tongue fiercely stroked her tongue. Simultaneously, I pulled her closer to my body as she clutched my hair. And in instant she pushed me away. I grunted as she tried catching her breath. I opened the door and quickly got out.

"Eddie. What are you doing?"

"I need to get out before I do anything else."

I closed the door and walked over to hers. She already had opened her door, I extended my hand and she took it. I sighed and we began walking towards the entrance of MK. I smirked, hoping to find Pops and his love struck look. Grace has been keeping tabs on him and has let me in on how Pops has a thing for the new accountant. Nora to be specific.

"What are we doing here?"

"I'm checking on my dad. Pops has been in high spirits lately and I want to see the reason."

I turned around to Loren when she came to sudden stop. She clutched my hand and I walked closer to her. I looked at her with confusion and she laughed nervously. I pressed my eyes together and they relaxed as realization struck me.

"Your mom."

She nodded and I sighed. I briefly closed my eyes, but quickly turned around and dragged Loren to the entrance. It could be that Nora is not on board with us going too fast. It could be that she doesn't like the fact of us being together. It could be that she thinks her daughter deserves better than me, which she does. But it could also be that it's now or later. And the sooner the better. To confront the infamous 'Momma Tate.' I'll fight to the end to be with Loren, and I know Nora will understand this. She'll see how much I love this girl and how I only want the best for her. And if she doesn't, I'll damn make sure that by the end of the day, she knows that her daughter is in good hands. Because I will never hurt her. I pulled her with me and she quietly follows me. Babe. Believe me; I know what I'm getting myself into. I know how once you get into Nora's wrath; it's hard to get out of it. It's like how I fell in love with you, unavoidable since the start. And I know I will never stop.

I tightly held her hand, ready to fight for us. I turned the corner from the hallway when I stopped walking completely.

Holy shit.

I raised my left eyebrow and a smirk formed on my face. I felt Loren bump into me and I quickly pulled her to me, to stop her from falling backwards. She regained her composure and I kept looking at the scene in front of me. Who knew? Pops works quickly. He had Nora pinned on the wall, ready to lift her up and take her to his room. I pressed my lips together to stop myself from laughing at the quiet moans they were trying to suppressed, but they escaped. My eyes widened when I heard her quiet and curious voice.

"Eddie?"

I felt Loren tip toe to see what I was looking at. Oh shoot.

"Mom!"

She whispered. I glance at her and she stood there frozen and not knowing what to think. I turned back to the scene and we continued to look at how both of our parents were busy with each other to notice how they've been caught red handed. Loren clutched my arms for support as she couldn't process what was happening in this instant. And in a sudden movement she walked past me and towards them. What are you doing? On her third step, I quickly grabbed her waist and turned her back around to me. She was about to protest, but I rapidly covered her mouth and hid behind the wall so they won't notice us. Not like they will. They're too busy with each other. I pinned Loren on the wall; I prevented escape by placing each of my hands on the wall. I looked down at her and her eyes were pleading.

"Eddie… let me go."

"No." I smiled and pulled my body closer to hers. I looked at her for a few moments before looking back out to our parents. They were making their way up the stairs with Pops already trying to take her shirt off.

"They can't-"

"Why not? They obviously like each other. So let them be."

"But-but-"

"No buts." I turned back to Loren and she sighed. She fidgeted under my body and I shook my head. "Anyways. If you would've interrupted them it would've only caused an awkward situation and its better that way."

"How is it better? My mom just came out of a relationship. I don't want her to jump into something she'll regret later."

"I understand. You want to protect her. But let her have her fun. And if she comes home today with a smile then you shouldn't worry about regrets."

Loren indulged herself in her own internal conflicts. Her eyebrows were pressed together as she played with my shirt. I stared at her as she would sigh every now and then. I grabbed her waist, capturing her attention, and smiled when she looked up at me. She nodded and reciprocated it. Then in an instant her smile faded and she down casted her eyes, losing herself in her thoughts. She bit her lips. Something's going on and it's not about our parents. Concern took over and I lifted her chin up to make her look at me. She avoided my gaze and I caressed her cheek.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"Loren…" I cupped both of her cheeks and kissed her forehead. She gave in to my kiss and sighed.

"Do you think we went too fast?"

No. Definitely not. Too fast would've been if I had kissed you the second day after our encounter, when I went to see you at the café. Too fast would've been if I hadn't controlled myself every time the desire to have you came. We didn't go too fast… On the contrary, not calling you mine right away was painfully slow. But I liked it, each day with you, and the experience of falling deeper in love with you. I would do it all over again. And each time I did, I wouldn't change anything because all the mistakes I did is what got us here. Together and deeply in love. I guess some things go fast. But since when were we normal? She waited for my response. I licked my bottom lip and kept my hands on her cheeks, gently holding them. I smiled and shook my head. "No… our whole relationship from the start was far from being normal. Everything happened between us. I fell in love with you at first sight and I knew I was going to make you mine no matter what. And… I don't think I would've controlled myself with you any longer…"

She looked at me in the eyes before slowly nodding and pressing her forehead on my chest. I instantly wrapped my arms around her and looked down at her as she smiled in content. Does she have regrets? I swallowed and shook the thoughts away… but they came rushing back and I stood there thinking that maybe I did go to fast with her. Maybe I should've waited a little longer… Does she regret it? I sighed.

"Loren?"

"Hmmm…?"

"Do you regret today?"

Please don't say yes. I pulled away from her and waited for her reply. I stared intently at her and she smiled giving me hope. She shook her head and I stopped breathing. "No. I'm glad my first time was with you." She tip toed and kissed me. "You made it special and all I could ask for." The soles of her shoes were back on the ground. She giggled as I placed light kisses on her lips. Making small fists on my shirt, I grabbed her waist with one hand and with the other cupped her cheeks. She smiled and I looked at her hazel eyes. "Good. Because you're the best I ever had." I chuckled at her reaction towards my words. She blushed feverishly and cleared her throat. She bit her lips and I wanted them on mine… again. I proceeded to lock her body with mine and the wall. She gulped as I leaned down and whispered next to her ears.

"I have a surprised for you… we're going back to my place."

She shivered and I smirked as her face turned a darker shade. She laughed nervously and shook her head.

"No more surprises."

"Why not?"

"Well…" She shivered again as I slowly kissed her neck. Addicting. "Today was full of them and I don't think I can take anymore."

I kissed her neck once again. "Yeah? Name them." I felt her body go tense as I placed my hands on her waist and stroked them. She cleared her throat as I let that kiss on her neck linger before I nibbled it slightly. She squealed and tried to regain her composure. "Early in the morning, I woke up with you on top of me."

I was dreaming about you babe. "Sorry about that… I can't help it."

I bit her neck and she pushed me back. I grunted and she squirmed as I pushed her against the wall, my body tightly held her in place. She pouted. "Then the car ride…"

I kissed her forehead. "Hmmm?" I trailed down to her cheek… "Then Jake…" She rested her hands on my shoulder blade and smiled. "Then… we did it for the first time."

"Did I ever tell you how amazing it was?"

"Eddie…"

I placed my hands on her waist and worked my way up to her jaw. I felt her body heat up as she clutched my shirt. I smirked at her reactions and harshly nibbled a little below her jaw. I looked up at her and she was red, really red.

"Then we came to the sweet surprise of our parents…"

Not another beat wasted, our mouths connected. I violently crashed my lips to hers. I moved quickly and put forth so much force that it took her a moment to regain her senses. As soon as she did, her reaction as to pull me closer to her, she grabbed my head and I pushed my body closer to hers. She held on to me as I felt her body waver and lean on me for support. I pulled her upwards and her back arched upwards to me. I got a better taste of her mouth and she passionately stroked my arms. I was pulling away when she suddenly pulled me back. She bit my lower lip and I panted. Our lips hovered and she looked at me, swallowing. A smiled formed on my face and I grabbed her hand taking her away from the wall.

"You're going to love this one. I promise."

* * *

"What is this for?"

Loren spun around to me and I could see the amount of felicity in her eyes. She was smiling from ear to ear and she turned quickly around to look at the room once again. The curtains were closed and it was dark except Candles were everywhere, illuminating the room. I had specifically told Jeffrey to move the table and couches and replaced them with a low table, and on top put strawberries and chocolate to dip them in. And I also ordered Shang's Chinese food since it was that moment, that time in the restaurant that I realized how deep I was in for Loren,

"A week."

She looked confused back at me. I smiled. A week of loving you. A week ago I found my love, the one who owns my heart. The girl who I couldn't keep my mind off, who had me going insane over her. The girl who I thought I was never going to get, but I never gave up because every time she smiled, every time she touched me. I knew I was going to make her mine no matter what. No matter the consequences, circumstances, she was meant to be with me from the start. And if it wasn't supposed to be that way, for her I would break the rules and be with her. A week of being with her and experiencing what true love feels like. She smiles as she understands what I meant. She feels it because as she knows she caressed my cheeks. I grab her waist and pull her closer to me. We began to slow dance to the music and she rests her head on my shoulder, wraps her arms around my neck as I hold her tightly.

And it's just as two.

Her and me. Just how it's supposed to be.

* * *

She was scrutinizing a strawberry as she slowly leaned back on me. I wrapped my arms around her, and her back reclined on my chest as I mine rested on the wall. She took a small bite and I kissed the top of her head. She found comfort in our position, as she sighed and scooted closer to me. I chuckled and she closed her eyes. There was a moment of silence before she broke it with her cracked and frail voice. I held her as I listened to every word she said. Holding on to them as she barely managed to get them out.

"I was lost. I didn't know where to go. Every step I took made me drown deeper and the deeper I drowned the harder it was for me to find my way out. My vision was blinded and all I saw was pure darkness. But every once a while I saw a man. I didn't know who he was. I would step closer to get a better look. But he was… faceless." She choked and I tightly held her. She stroked my arms and I pressed my forehead on her head. Babe… I'm here. "He was my father… I was hopeless. I lost all faith of over going back. And that only drowned me deeper to a point where I would start suffocating from all the pain and betrayal. "I just wanted to go back to where I could see the light. Like when I was four and I viewed the world as this wonderful place and life a gift filled with surprises. I just wanted that."

I closed my eyes and she cried in my hold. I pressed my lips together and Loren continued. "But I was lost. Lost for fourteen years..." She stopped speaking and I looked over at her. She had a small smile on her face; she was smiling behind those tears. "Then a week ago you entered that café and did what seemed impossible. You pulled me out and saved me. I was dying, shriveling up in loneliness and sorrow. Then you came along and with just one smile and the sincerity of your voice. I was resuscitated and began breathing again. Breathing the same way I breathed fourteen years ago."

She turned around and looked at me. I felt a tear slowly roll down and she wiped it away. She smiled and leaned in to me. "Thank you. My savior." She gently kissed my cheek and sat on my lap. I pulled her to me and she rested her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her as she closed her eyes and wiped her tears away.

"I will always protect you. I will always hold you. And if I feel you slipping away I will only hold on you tighter. No matter what, I will always be by your side. I will overcome every obstacle that's thrown our way and knock them down. For you. Because you deserve the best. And I'll make sure you never shed another tear. You'll never hurt again."

"Just being in your arms is enough. I just want this forever. You."

"Babe I promise you I will never let you go."

She sighed and nodded. But she doesn't understand how I mean each and every word. I'll never allow her to go through all the pain she went through. I will always protect her and never let her go.

* * *

"Eddie…"

She moaned my name as I was taking of her shorts. She groaned as I pulled the boxers off too, leaving her completely naked. She blushed and covered her breasts as her leg got on top of the other. I dropped the clothes on the floor. She looked up at me and sighed. I smirked as she sat up briefly to clutch my shirt and pull me back down on her. She quickly began stroking my chest, arms and then tugged my shirt upward. I kissed her cheek and gently massaged her breast. She moaned pulling my head to hers. Her lips violently moved against mine and I stroked her toned thighs as she locked my torso with her legs. I grunted and pulled away from our tongues tight lock when she grinded upwards. She gripped my hair and flipped us around. I lay on the bed as she sat on top of me, my body in between her legs; she leaned into my neck and began biting that one spot I wished she never found. I quickly rubbed her waist up and down. She sat straight and pressed the palms of her hands on my chest. I panted as I watched the naked beauty sitting on me. She fidgeted on top of me and I moaned as her body glistened with the sweat, her mounds were perfectly erected and her eyes were filled with want. I'm positive mine were too.

And just like that she got off me. I heaved a sigh and sat up straight as I watch Loren look for her clothes. She smiled innocently at me but quickly turned around. I watched every move she took and the desire only became stronger. I rapidly stood up and walked over to her. I smirked as I wrapped my arms around her and her body tensed up. She cleared her throat. I knew she felt it.

"Eddie… you're really hard."

I kissed her shoulder blade and nodded. "Mmhmm."

She unfolded my arms and took a step back from me. I walked towards her and she squirmed as I lifted her up and made her sit on top of the drawer. I placed my hands on her mid-thigh and parted her legs. She interlaced her hands with mine and tried pushing me away.

"I really need to go…"

"No. Stay with me."

I grabbed her ass and pulled her to me. My throbbing member was beginning to hurt. Damn. "Eddie…" She moaned my name as she took my shirt off and outlined my bare abdomen with her finger. I panted and kissed her softly. She cupped my cheeks and I unbuckled my belt. She took notice of my actions and slowly parted. "Baby, Mel needs me-"

I interrupted her as I forced my tongue into her mouth. I grabbed her waist and she wrapped her legs around me. I lifted her up and began walking towards the bed. She suddenly got off me and pushed me onto it. I groaned in agony and want as Loren shook her head.

"I got to go. It's an emergency." She picked up the boxers and began putting them on. I propped my elbows on the bed and looked at her. She was finding her bra while I spotted all the way on the closet entrance. I stood up and walked towards it, picking it up. I waved it to Loren and she walked over to me. I lifted it up and she jumped trying to get it.

"Give it to me!"

I laughed as she stomped the floor and glared at me. I shrugged my shoulders and while she was distracted with the bra. I took the shirt in her hand away. She tackled me to the ground and I tossed the clothing upwards, snatching it away from her when she caught it. Her movements were provoking my friend to erect. I groaned and Loren stopped and smiled sheepishly.

"Loren… You're not helping with my little problem."

"Little? You're _little _friend is anything but _little."_

She whispered seductively. I moaned as she gave it a tease. "Loren… babe you're-"

"Get up." She got off me and made me stand up. Once I was up she pushed me to the bathroom. "Go take a shower, a cold one if you may and hurry up. I'll be ready when you're out." I turned around to her and shook my head. "I don't think a cold shower will help."

"Just try."

She closed the door and I stared at it. I rubbed my face and looked down. I pulled my pants down and groaned.

The things this girl does to me.

* * *

I tapped the car wheel as I waited for the light to turn green. I sighed and leaned back on the car seat when cars kept coming from the other direction. Rubbing my face, I turned to look at my vibrating phone. Probably Jake. Without looking, I picked it up and pressed it to my ear.

"Eddie."

I flinched at that annoying voice that's been coming back to torture me every time she can. Can she leave me alone? How the hell did I survive with her for a year? The world may never know.

"Eddie? Are you there?"

I was stupid for ever being with this person.

"What do you want?"

"I need you to do me a favor."

"Bye Chloe."

I hanged up and tossed the phone on my car seat. I looked at it and she called several times. She's never going to leave me alone is she? After the fifth call she left a message. I didn't bother to listen to it so I deleted and sighed in relief when the light turned green. I drove towards MK and once I got out I noticed Nora exiting. I stopped dead on my tracks as we locked gaze. She smiled out of politeness but it soon left and it was replaced with concern and warning. I walked forward and she sighed.

"I need to talk to you."

She beat me to it and I slowly nodded. Nora scratched her head and eyed me for a moment before turning around and walking back to MK. I watched her enter and I stood there.

Oh this is going to be good.

**So I know I took too long to update. Part being that I was stuck. I had writers block and it ain't pretty. It's hard being Eddie, his thoughts are scattered and I wonder about this boy. Anyways. I'll cover His and Nora's convo on the next chapter. And Everything else that has happened in Trust. And I should have Trust up the next week. And I have another story line ongoing. "WorthLess" It was a one shot but I got such nice reviews and people kindly asked to continue it :). So I am. Ahh I still can't get over of "It's Over." I didn't know where I was going with that story. (Actually none of my stories are planned. Yikes. Sometimes it bites me back).**

**Well I have Been catching up on fanfics. Chech ****allywashere**** (they're short but OMG I love her).**** hhlover101**** (serious talent) l****alaeveryday**** (she makes me cry)**** LongLiveLeddie**** (asdfghjkl her story is too cute and Leddie filled) ****mj-neHH**** (Her story is different and so good) of course can't forget ****cassiejohnso****n (I love her so much! Rock on!) okay that's pretty much it. I still have a lot to read. So yeah. And if you know any good ones please PM them. In need of more Leddie and fanfics keep that alive.**

**Stay True,**

**Leddiexx** **(I am fierce and need to finish my work. Procrastinating is my specialty.)**


	8. Won't Stop Getting Better

**_Won't stop getting Better_**

Nora Tate interrogative gaze was etched on me. I felt the palms of my hands become sweaty and I quietly sat on a stool. She followed suit and sat next to me. The silence was overwhelming and I looked up to the bartender. My father's blue eyes averted from Nora to me. After a wink and a smile of encouragement, he passed me a drink and I gladly chug it down. My keen ears heard Nora heave a sigh and she gently cleared her throat. I placed the glass down and prepared myself internally for her interrogation.

_Momma's wrath_, as Loren called it, is as apparent as it is as Nora crossed her arms and her eyes scrutinized my whole being. I smiled wryly and she shook her head, sipping some of the content in her glass. "Eddie…" She began. "Nora…" I said. She narrowed her eyes and I chuckled lightly. A smile began to form and she lightly nudged my shoulder. "This talk ain't gonna be that pretty, is it?"

"You're not of the hook, Duran." She gave out a light suspire and ran her hand through her brunette messy hair. "Now, I hope you realized that I'm not really on board with this."

"But you're not completely against it…" I stated. She exulted, "How could I be? We're talking about my daughter's happiness and I'm not going to take it away from her. I have never seen her this lively and relaxed. Of course, I'm not going to stop her from seeing you when her happiness is at stake. Anyways, even if I do prohibit her, she won't listen to me."

Nora smiled gently, "And it's not like you would stop seeing her because I told you so, would you?"

"I respect you and I'd respect your sentiment but," Our eyes fixated on the other. "I wouldn't stay away from her, Nora. It's not a matter of wanting, but can't. I know; I know very well that if you were to obligate us to separate I wouldn't be able to keep away from Loren for too long. No matter how I hard I would try to keep our distance and respect your opinion, I can't. She means too much to me; I've become too attached to her to the point that I can't live without her." As cheesy as it sounds, it's true.

"You're making me sound like the bad guy." She took another sip of her drink and I smiled. "No, I completely understand where you're coming from. You're worried about your daughter, you want the best for her and so do I. Nora, Loren is in good hands and I'll make sure nothing bad ever happens to her. And if it does, over my dead body it will."

"And mine." She added. "I'm a mother, so I will always worry about Loren's well-being. But it's nice to know that she's in good care. _That,_ I never doubted."

"Why are you so worried about us?"

She soughed and shrugged lightly, "I guess I'm just afraid for Loren… Eddie, you mean a lot to my daughter. Too much, if you ask me. You have become really important in her life, and I'm not sure she even realizes how much you mean to her. And it's scary sometimes to think that you would one day get up and leave her." She let go of the breath she was holding. Her eyes casted down to her lap for a mere second before looking back at me. I became aware of the spark and determination in her eyes. I hung on to her words. "I don't want her heart to be broken again, Eddie." I nodded gently. "And I swear that if you do break her heart, you will pay. You can count on that." _Yup, scary._ "Now, I'm begging you Eddie, if you're not going to take this relationship serious, please, stop before you can. I don't want my daughter to fall more for you and in the end you're planning on leaving her."

"I'm not leaving her. I told you, Loren means everything to me." I love her… I love her more than she can ever imagine. Or anyone, for that matter. "You've known each other for only a week, Eddie."

I sighed, "A week. A month. A year. A day. An hour. A second. It doesn't matter how long I've known her; I know that I fell for her the second she turned around and I saw her for the first time. It was inevitable from the start. I knew how deep I was in for her, but I didn't care. All I wanted was to be with her, that's all that matters to me: Loren." I inhaled. "I love her." Her eyes gently looked at me. "I've known her for a week, but it feels like I've known her forever. My past is left behind and the only memories I want are with her. I love your daughter, and it only took a second to fall in love with her. A week, Nora, that's nothing compared to the years we're going to know each other." She broke our gaze. "It's easy falling in love. What's hard is how to keep that burning passion from extinguishing. What will happen to you if you lose that spark you have for Loren?"

I bit my lip and scratched the back of my head. "I'll never lose it."

"How can you be so positive?"

I smiled. "I just do." She grinned. "Every day, I find myself falling more in love with Loren. Nora, I'm not stuck in the past. Would I change some things? No, because whatever decisions I made, whatever relationships I had, and Chloe, led me to Loren. And I'm not going to think and live in the future. All I know is that I want Loren there with me. So why talk about years from now? Why not just enjoy the present? The 'right now?'"

"Eddie…" She said. "I'm kinda loss for words right now."

"Is that good or bad."

"Neither." We both smiled and she placed the glass on the counter. "It's crazy. This whole situation is kinda insane, to me at least. Who would've thought my daughter would be messing around with Eddie Duran."

"We're not messing around."

"Yeah, right. Does "footsies" ring a bell? I'm not completely oblivious to what's happening between you two thanks to the media. By the way, I learned that 99% of their news is false. I read an article touching on Loren's unknown pregnancy." She stood up, grabbed her purse and I quickly stood up as well. "You're leaving?"

"Uh, yeah I have to get home." She replied. "It was a… pleasure talking to you. Well, honestly this talk relieved me from some doubts. I just- Eddie I just want you to remember that I would do anything for my daughter. And keep in mind that if you ever, ever hurt her, you will have to face me. And it's not a pretty sight having Momma Bear after you."

"I'm never going to hurt Loren. Believe me; I'd hate myself if I ever do." She nodded gradually, "I know now, Eddie. Well, I have to go." She gave a light hug and gently turned to Pop's. I smirked as he gave her all his undivided attention and a smile instantly appeared. Nora turned scarlet and sat down, becoming miniscule in their moment. She stuttered and I raised an eyebrow at Pop's whom cleared his throat. Both obviously flustered and the scenes from the afternoon rushed back. "It-it was great. Um-"

What did she say about falling too quickly? "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." She gave him a quick wave and turned around rapidly. I watched Pop's smile fall in disappointment as he expected more than a simple wave. I waited for Nora to turn the corner before bursting out in a laugh.

"Very funny, Kiddo." Pops said. I sighed. "So what did this great day bring you?"

"Uh nothing really. Just work, a lot of work."

"Really?"

"Yeah." I nodded apprehensively. He began chopping some lemons in quarters before looking up at me. "What happened to you today?" He asked suddenly. I averted my gaze up to him and shrugged. My gaze casted down and I quickly downed the beverage. A smile appeared as I reminisce today's event. From our I love you's, to Jake, to Mel's scare, to Pop's and Nora's lip lock and my interrogation. It's been pretty hectic. "Nothing much. I uh, found out Loren can sing."

He smiled, "Jake told me."

"Really, he did?"

"Mmhmm, he's been keeping me inform between you too since my son can't even pay a visit to talk to his old man." I smirk. "Missed me that much?" "Nah, I've kind of felt a little lighter lately. I guess ever since Nora started working here, I've felt less lonely."

"Nora? Huh?"

He wiped his hands on his apron and nodded diligently. "Yeah…"

"So what's going on between you two?"

"Nothing, we're just really enjoying each other's company…"

"Are you?" I exclaimed. I looked up to meet his gaze and my smirk hovered. "Why do you have that smug look?"

"Well, Loren and I came by in the afternoon to visit you two…" I watched as his confusion vanished and it was replaced with complete terror. "You two didn't-"

"All of it. Or the beginning of it. We left as soon as you two were in the room."

"Loren was with you? Shit. What did she say?"

"She was surprised. Extremely astonished, she was about to stop you guys. Imagine how awkward that would have been if I hadn't stopped her."

"What did she think about it?" He was growing nervous.

"She was against it." He sighed and rubbed his face with his forearm. "But… I don't think she minds. Honestly, I think she likes you two together. She was off a little bit due to her mother's recent break up."

"Don Masters, Nora told me about him."

"Uh huh, so you and Nora…"

"Me and Nora…" He stated with a smile. I nodded, "Well, I gotta go. Duty calls and he is fond of promptness." I stood up from the stool and Pops proceeded to cut the lemons for tonight. I was turning around when he called me again. "Eddie," I turned around to him and he chuckled. "About the whole time thing, that it doesn't matter how long you've known person… I agree with you, time doesn't really matter. Whether it's love or a simple like, when you fall for someone you fall for them and there isn't anything you could do about it." I grinned. "Glad to know you found her Pops." Were my last words before heading out of **MK.**

* * *

_"Hey Ed. Shoot. What do you want?"_

"Where are you?"

_"Oh it's now that you care for me?"_

"Where are you?"

Ian suspired on the other line and I waited patiently for his response. "_I'm at Mel's having a nice dinner. But right now I'm in the bathroom. I think I will never admit this so listen carefully: the men in her family are scary as hell. I think I've been threatened to be sent to Madagascar and be thrown in a pit of venomous snake if I ever do anything to hurt her. I'm in the bathroom and I can still feel her mother's eyes scrutinizing and peeling my entire being."_

"Whoa, chill down. They can't be that bad."

_"Oh, they can and they are. Though they are scary, the mother, I think her name is Lisa, can cook. But I can feel a bit of tension between Mel and her. Anyways, that's above the point. I'm scared and I have no idea what to do. Um, should I go back out or make a run for it and escape through the bathroom?"_

"Is there a window in the bathroom?"

He groaned. _"No. It's encased."_

"Ha! Good luck then."

_"You're no help, Mate!"_

"You're okay. Just go back out and break the ice. Make conversation with them and just talk. But keep your hands and longing gazes to yourself. Don't look at Melissa hungrily or whatever other way you opt to look at girls."

_"Go out. No strange looks. Just talk. Well, you're no help at all. I've been trying to make conversation with them but they don't budge. I give up, I'll just drill a hole on the wall."_

"Do you have a drill?"

_"No."_

"Then stop being such a wuss and get back out. God, go show them that you're good for Mel and not some once addicted alcoholic who pounced at girls when given the chance."

_"That's painful."_

"Hey, it's not my fault the truth hurts."

_"Shut up, Eddie. Look I gotta go, I'll be there in two hours or so."_

"Later." I hung up on Ian and looked up at the ceiling. My eyes were silently closing as I lay on my empty and cold bed. _She's missing._ It feels so lonely and frigid without her here. Man, I've become too attached to her. I don't mind, though. I like it. In fact, I love it. And it just won't stop getting better.

_"Every single day I will always tell you this. I love you. So you never doubt it and never forget it how much you mean to me."_

_Definitely. Tomorrow will be a handful, might as well get some sleep now. Jake's prepared a meeting for Loren, and Loren will be singing a new song to finally convince Jake to sign her._

_"Get ready Loren Tate, the world is about to open up to you."_

* * *

**The ending sucked, I am sorry you had to read that. I will for sure edit that part tomorrow or Tuesday and I'll butt in Jake's and a part of Loren's phone conversation. And umm, yeah that's it. Hope you guys liked this chapter! I've been away from this for a long time but I updated. **

**Again, I'll edit this chapter completely. And probably add some Leddie smut (maybe, I don't know. Maybe so fluff instead.)**

**Dedication: To all of you guys. I've been updating seldom. A lot of responsibilities in hand. TRUST will be update sometime this week (no promises) and Worthless too (the chances are higher in this one).**

**Song: I AM IN LOVE WITH JASON WALKER. OMG, like you have no idea. In love him. The song is : Won't Stop Getting Better. (SOOO CUTE...)**

**Stay true,**

**Leddiexx**


End file.
